I'm Sorry
by A.wesome E.pic B.rilliant
Summary: Annabeth Chase is facing to many problems. At Greenfields, a school in Virginia, she tries to have a new life. A good, genuine one. But it was just to hard. The perfect life she wanted slipped away from her. Now, she's left with her friends, Thalia, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Leo, and of course, the boy who helped her through thick and thin, Percy Jackson.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Internet... As some of you may know, my other story "Perspective" has been removed from the entire world. If you are reading this, thank you for giving me a chance.  
If you are new to my stories, I want to tell you a few things.**

**This is Rated T because: may contain kissing and a little violence.  
At the end of every chapter, there will be a QUESTION TIME!  
Please review!  
I hope you enjoy!**

**I dedicate this story to:**

**AnnabethChase712  
henrie locker  
DreamingAboutLeoValdezForever  
Geek Without Glasses or Clarisse Daughter Of Ares**

**I would give you links to their profiles, but they won't show up. Please read my other stories; they may be bad.**

**Again, I hope you enjoy...**

* * *

_"Luke!" she called, running up to him._

_Luke sat peacefully on the bench, reading like always, trying to improve from his dyslexia. He looked up, his crystal blue eyes made him melt inside._

_"Hey, Annabeth," he said, smiling up at her. He noticed her hand, which was clutched into a ball. "What's that?"_

_Annabeth looked up from her hand. "Please don't hate me."_

_"Why would I hate you?" Luke stood, making himself superior to her._

_"It's just that- Just please, Luke, don't hate me." Annabeth shoved the note, the item she had held, into his palm and ran away._

Giving him the note was the biggest mistake of her life. He had avoided her for three years, starting in 5th grade, when she had given it to him. Now, it was Freshman year, where she will face him yet again.

* * *

Annabeth bolted up from her bed, clawing at her eyeballs. The scene replayed in her mind. Every night, she cried at her misfortune. The misfortune that words on a piece of paper had given her.

"Annabeth, get up," her father yelled.

She rubbed her eyes and asked, "Do I have to go to school?"

Dr. Chase slammed open the door. "What have you done to my Annabeth?"

Annabeth sat on her pillow and yawned. "Dad, I'm still me."

"But Annabeth loves school."

"That doesn't change my identity."

Dr. Chase stayed quiet, analyzing his daughter.

"Are you still having dreams?" he asked, taking a seat on her bed.

"Of course," she responded.

"And what are they about?"

Annabeth didn't want to tell her dad about the note and what it contained.

"Just crazy hoopla, Dad."

He studied her more with old eyes.

"There's more to this story that I don't know. But I won't pry." Dr. Chase stood and left.

Shaking her head, she prepared for school. When she finished, she raced down the stairs.

Bobby and Mathew greeted Annabeth good morning. Their attention wasn't focused on her though, it was focused on the television.

"Where's Helen?" she asked the boys.

"Mom's at work," one twin replied.

Annabeth groaned. Helen was suppose to help her today. Well, that's the best step-mom you can ever have.

She sat at the table, mindlessly stirring the egg yolk on her bacon. Annabeth hated Sunny-Side-Up.

"Are you alright, Anna?" asked Mathew.

"I'm fine, Mathew, just a little disappointed..." She hated being called 'Anna', but now it didn't matter.

"About what?" Bobby continued to stare at the bright screen.

"Oh, something..." Annabeth took a bite of her eggs, dripping the yellow liquid onto her plate.

About thirty minutes later, her father bolted down the stairs.

"Your going to be late," he announced. Annabeth picked up her bag, and silently left the room.

* * *

**~Annabeth's P.O.V.~**

I watched the sun shining brightly in the sky. No clouds were to be seen.

"Are you excited for the first day of school?" he asked, turning into the main road.

"Not really."

"Seriously, what have you done with Annabeth Chase?"

"I'm still me, dad," I repeated.

"What has been going on with you lately?"

"Since when were you curious about me?"

That shut him up for a while. The silent drive relaxed me, but it didn't really help.

My father dropped me off without a single, "Have a good day," or "I love you, good luck." I might have bruised his emotions.

I sucked in my breath and looked up. Greenfields High, I'm here.

"Name?" asked the office lady as I stepped into the room.

"Annabeth Chase, ma'am."

The lady looked up. She had an old wrinkly face and red hair. I almost cringed at her full appearance, but that would be rude.

"Chase, huh?" she asked.

"Yes."

She looked at me suspiciously, as if I was her next victim.

"Here's your schedule and calender. Don't lose it." The lady held out a sheet of paper. It was as wrinkly as her face!

"Thank you." It came out more like a question than a statement. I took the paper and left the office.

As I walked, I read:

_ANNABETH CHASE  
Math; Dodds, Alecto; 8:05 AM - 9:00 AM  
History; Brunner, Chiron; 9:05 AM - 10:00 AM  
Language; Heart, Venus; 10:05 AM - 11:00 AM  
Science & Health; Suns, Apollo; 11:05 AM - 12:00 PM_

_Lunch Intermission 12:05 PM - 12:55 PM_

_Wood-shop; Serafino, Vulcan; 1:00 PM - 2:00 PM  
School Clubs & Get Together (Free Time); 2:05 PM - 2:55 PM_

_SCHOOL DISMISSED AT 3:05 PM_

I didn't like the schedule much. Virginia schools seemed way more different than California schools.

The bell rung, signaling the start of the new year.

_Well_,I thought, _here's my new start_.

* * *

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated. You can tell me if it was good, bad, awesome, or terrible, but please, no flames or cuss words in the reviews. I'm telling you now,if you don't like the story:**

**a) you may leave  
or  
b) you can give me a chance to prove myself.**

**I apologize if you don't like it. You can review on how I can improve, but don't be trolls...**

**If you like the story, please tell me. You are amazing.**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Do you prefer lions or llamas? Please pick one. I will tell you what they mean n the next chapter.**

**My Answer:**

**Llamas. I'd pick both, but I love llamas.**

* * *

**BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. I see you have given me a chance. Thank you for the reviews! If you have come back to read this, please tell me in the reviews. Thanks again!**

* * *

**~Annabeth's POV~ **

_After School That Same Day_

I was thankful for the end of the day. Piles of homework were stuffed into my silver backpack. Slinging the cotton container over my left shoulder, I headed toward the sidewalk. Helen nor Dad couldn't pick me up today - they had work double time.

_Thalia_, I contemplated, _where are you?_

Thalia Grace, my best friend since third grade, was accompanying me on a trip to Starbucks. Problem was, I couldn't find her. Maybe she was beating up Dakota for taking her Kool-Aid at lunch today.

"Thalia!" I called, leaning against the metal fencing of the school. "Thalia, where are you?"

Footsteps pounded on the pavement. My friend entered my view holding a small pouch in her hand.

"What the heck is that?" I asked.

"Dakota's wallet," she answered breathlessly.

"_What?_"

"Serves him right."

"Give it back to him."

"No."

"C'mon, Thal. Give him back his wallet."

"Not unless you say, 'Thalia is awesome, I'm am a nerd.'"

"First of all, I'm not saying that. Second, I'm not a nerd, I'm just smarter than most."

"Say it, or I will spend all of this." She held out fifty dollars. Why would Dakota need so much?

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Thalia is awesome, I am a nerd."

"What was that?" She cupped her ear. "I can't hear you."

"Thalia is awesome, I am a nerd," I repeated louder.

"What? I-"

I cut her off by yelling directly in her ear, "THALIA IS AWESOME, I AM A NERD!" I detached myself from her. "Better?"

"WHAT?" she screamed. I made her deaf.

"Give me the wallet," I ordered.

Whining, Thalia gave it to me. I ran back to the courtyard, where Dakota was staring off into space.

"Dakota?" I asked.

He said something like, "A...wah...huh?"

"Here's your wallet." I gave him the pouch. A realization struck me: _Thalia had kept the fifty dollars_. "Can you wait a sec?"

He didn't move or speak. I took it as a yes and ran back to the fence.

"Thalia," I said, "give me the money."

Rubbing her ear, she gave that back too. Clutching the fifty, I ran back to Dakota.

"Your sweaty," he complained as I gave him his money and helped him up.

"I know I am. Now, run along. Thalia might get it back."

Dakota ran away fast.

Now, I'm back with Thalia, panting and sweating as we made our way to the coffee shop. Starbucks was about a mile away, which would make a large difficulty for me.

"How's Jason?" I asked her as we passed a quarter-mile.

"Fine." She didn't sound breathless. "Mathew and Bobby?"

"Getting glasses. They stare at the screen to much."

"Be glad your brothers didn't try to eat a stapler."

Thalia and I laughed at the memory for an eighth of a mile. Five eighths more.

Thirty minutes later, we entered the shop. The cold air blew in our faces. Thalia volunteered to order. Meanwhile, I sat at a table in the corner of the room. When my friend was done, she sat down.

"The service here is _so _slow," she complained.

"Have you ever worked at Starbucks?"

"Have you?"

"No," I replied. "But it must be pretty hard because of all the customers."

"Whatever." She shook her head. "I need to use the restroom. Get our drinks when their done." Thalia abruptly left, throwing me a piece of paper: the receipt.

"NUMBER 47!" was heard from the intercom. That wasn't us, we were Number 58.

"NUMBER 51!" Mumbles were heard all around.

"NUMBER 76! NUMBER 58!" The voice was getting annoying.

I stood, taking the receipt, and pushed my through the crowd to the front. Another guy, I'm guess Number 76, had come running in at the same time I had reached the front. His quick actions caused both his and my drink to fall on me. Somehow, Thalia's mocha survived.

I stared at my clothes with wide eyes. I looked up and glared at the person. It was a boy - I should have known.

"What's your problem?" I questioned, attracting attention.

"I'm so sorry! You see, I-"

I cut him off. "I don't need your stupid excuses, boy!"

"My name is-"

"I don't freaking care about what your name is!"

"Woah!" Thalia walked in. "What's happening?"

I turned around and Thalia saw instantly.

"Hey, um, what-ever-your-name-is," Thalia stammered, "you might want to get away. You don't want to see her angry."

"You mean," he gulped, "that's not angry?"

"It's not the tiniest bit," I answered. "Run while you still have life."

The guy ran away. I glared at the crowd and they dispersed. Thalia plucked her drink off the tray.

_Why did I over-react?_

"Want me to buy you a new one?" Thalia asked.

"No, no. Let's just go to your house."

* * *

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated. No flames, no cussing please. I know that chapter was unnecessary, but it portrays a lagre role in the story.**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Who was the guy Annabeth bumped into?**

**My Answer:**

**I can't tell you that...**

**(Previous Question)**

**I promised to tell you what the Lion and the Llama means, right? How many of you watch danisnotonfire and/or AmazingPhil? If you do watch it, the idea should click. If you don't watch their channel (which you should), danisnotonfire's mascot is a llama and AmazingPhil's is a lion. If you watch any YouTube channels of the following:**

**danisnotonfire  
danisnotinteresting  
AmazingPhil  
LessAmazingPhil  
hoiitsroi  
Wassabi Productions  
niga higa  
higaTV**

**tell me in the review box. **

**DON'T BE AFRAID TO SEND IN QUESTIONS OR FANFICTIONS YOU WANT ME OR ANYONE ELSE TO READ! I will post some fanfictions on the next chapter. If you want yours up, tell me. If you don't have one, tell me someone else's.**

* * *

**BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys. Some of you guess right on the last question. But I didn't put a description because:**

**a) Annabeth doesn't care how he looks like after what he did to her**

**and**

**b) if gave a description, I'd give everything away.**

**I'm glad you guys are answering the questions. **

**WARNING: May contain minor swearing and drinking mentions.**

**Back to...**

* * *

**~Annabeth's POV~**

I changed into new clothes, which I have taken from Thalia's closet. I kept clothes in her closet just in case.

"Hey, Thalia?" asked her little brother, peering into Thalia's room through the door.

"What do you want, Jason?" Thalia responded irritably. I smiled at the other blonde, and he did too.

"He's here," was all he said before leaving.

"Who's 'he?'" I looked over at my friend.

"Oh, someone..." she answered, "Jason! Let 'em up!"

I was scared to know who it was. Was it the guy from Starbucks? No, we left right after the incident. Dakota? Wait - what? Why would I think that?

Someone was coming upstairs now. Thalia had stepped out to talk to that person.

I simply sat on her bed. Her game-boy was still on. Should I...? Yes, I should. I reached over to the corner of the bed to grab the device, but the door busted open, causing it to crash on the floor. Thalia saw my guilty face and bent down to pick it up. She then put it on the table.

"Come in," she called, still facing me. 'He' walked in.

I wanted to crawl away and hide. Why him? Why now? I remembered his scar, and the way he got it.

Thalia had run away from home. He had found her alone in the wandering streets. After weeks of Thalia staying in his home, they had to separate. He took her home, and her mother was mad. She accused him or kidnapping, and struck him with a wine glass. He fled to God-knows-where. The rest, I didn't know. But I knew that the boy in front of me was Luke Castellan, my fifth grade crush.

"What is he doing here?" I asked, frightened.

"I'm helping you with a problem that was gone on for three years," Thalia responded, "let's make the most of it."

Luke sat on the bed, as far away from me as possible. He listened to Thalia, but ignored everything I said. After minutes of Thalia's lectures about 'friendship', which I didn't think she'd know about, I got irritated.

"Seriously, guys, patch this-" Thalia continued.

I couldn't hold it anymore. Three years worth mental frustration exploded in the room.

"Why are you avoiding me?" I practically screamed.

Luke didn't listen, he stared at Thalia, begging her to continue.

"Why the hell are you avoiding me?" I repeated, grabbing his shoulder and forcing him to look at me.

"I'm not avoiding you," he argued.

"I'm just gonna, um..." Thalia snuck out.

"What about all those years? You didn't talk to me... You didn't stop to say hi."

"Well, I thought it was to weird. I couldn't handle it. I just need more time and space."

"More time and space? Luke Castellan, I have given you three years worth time and space. What else would you need?"

"I'm sorry, Annabeth, but I just think it's to awkward to be around you now."

I would've said, 'I understand,' but I wasn't giving up now.

"Luke, please. Give the note a rest and come back to me."

He stared at me weirdly.

"I've been feeling so alone without you," I continued.

"No, Annabeth. I'm sorry, but turns out three years isn't enough for me."

I looked down as he got up.

"I may have liked you, maybe loved," I said, "but now that I realize it, your not worth loving."

Shaking my head, I sat in the dark corner, head in hands. I could feel his stare. He wasn't going to help, not like he used to. He simply walked out the door.

_Yes, Luke, I _loved_ you._

* * *

I walked home at ten o'clock.

The wind blew harshly against my face. The moon shone a trail on the dirt road. A car drove past me, but stopped at an alleyway.

"Need a ride?" asked the guy in the driver's seat.

I ignored him and went down the alleyway.

"Hey!" came his voice again. The car door slammed shut and he ran after me, grabbing my wrist, spinning me around to face him.

"Who the hell are you?" I screamed.

"Who needs names when I have you?"

I kicked him where it hurts and he crumbled to the floor. He recovered fast as I ran down the dark isle.

I looked back, he was nearing. I prayed someone would help me.

Please God, I prayed, give me a miracle...

God didn't seem to hear me. But I knew He would prevail. He would help me, and give me a sign.

The guy held both my wrists with one hand and wrapped a warm cloth over my mouth. My training with Thalia turned up after all. We had tried to become immune to these things. A part of my mind shut off.

I twisted, causing my elbow to hit his face.

"Your smart for a blonde," he said. "But you'll never escape."

I glared at him, but another cloth was put over my mouth, dulling my senses. The only thing I could remember was a pair of sea-green eyes coming to my rescue.

* * *

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated.  
**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Best dog breed ever?**

**My Answer:**

**Border Collie, "The Smartest Dog Ever."**

* * *

**BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Did I put 'drinking mentions' on the last warning? Sorry, I forgot about it. :P Anyway, every five chapters or so, the POVs will switch. So, still on Annabeth until Chapter 5, yay!**

* * *

**~Annabeth's POV~**

A warm cloth, unlike the one the man had put in my mouth, was draped over my forehead. Someone was caressing my back, letting me sit on their lap.

My eyes fluttered open.

"I've seen you before..." I muttered. He smiled, his green eyes sparking.

"Yes, I was the guy that spilled mocha all over your clothes."

He stood up, careful to leave me on the couch. He was a complete stranger, but I felt safe here, far from the man at the alleyway. The boy with the sea-green eyes had left the room.

"So," he said when he returned, handing me a glass of water, "what's your name?"

"Annabeth Chase..." I answered. "You?"

"Percy Jackson."

"Nice to meet you, um, Percy." I shook his hand. "But I really must go. My parents will be worried."

"It's two in the morning; you should stay. Dionysus is following you."

"Who?" I sat up, feeling pain.

"Lay back down, he kind of kicked you sore."

I did as told and he continued: "Dionysus is the man in the alleyway. Famous criminal and world-class drunk. If he hasn't been so crazy, you could've got his autograph. It would cost so much to buy them, because signs from him are rare."

"I didn't need that much information." I took the glass from his hand and sipped the cool liquid. "I just wanted to know who he was."

"Oh..." he said. "But your more than welcome to stay."

"I have school today." I put the glass carefully on the floor. Percy picked it up and put it on the table.

"What school do you go to?"

"Greenfields."

"Greenfields? You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm not kidding. Why would I?"

"I'm in Greenfields."

"Then how come I didn't see you yesterday?"

"I don't start classes until next week. Do you want to sit up?"

"Yes," I replied with an 'obviously' tone.

Percy lifted my shoulders and sat down where my head used to be. Then, we carried me onto his lap, where I sat straight without pain.

I found the position a little awkward, for we barely knew each other.

"Of course," I mumbled after a realization.

He stared at me confused.

"What do you mean by, 'of course?' Of course what?"

"Of course this would happen. It's just like a stupid fairy tale. You save me, we spend time together, fall in love, and all that shiz."

"Oh, Annabeth. Life isn't a fairy tale. And I am 75% sure we won't fall in love."

"And why is that?"

"Well, I'm not very modest. I'm not very bright, but I'm guessing you won't care about that 'cause your blonde-"

"What? Just because I'm blonde doesn't mean I'm dumb. I've gotten straight As since the beginning."

"I see your not very modest either..."

I shook my head. "Back to your list."

"I spilled mocha on you. Well, that's it."

"Okay, you were 75% percent sure that we'd fall in love. What happened to the other 25%?"

"I'm 25% sure that you'll at least like me."

"What's your list?"

"I'm loyal to all my loved ones. I can try to make someone happy even through the rain. _I_ am very easy to love."

"I find that highly doubtful."

"Fine, what's your percent and criteria?"

"Oh look at that! You know big boy words!" I joked.

He blushed scarlet. "Um... Can you get on with it?"

"I am 85% sure I won't love you. The other 15% is a sure, why not.

"My reasons? I'm not modest, I love to correct people in everything, I'm a very rough fighter and I make sure I win no matter what. Practically, my fatal flaw is hubris."

"What's hubris?"

"Pride. I think I can do better than everyone."

"You certainly bested me. Now, why would I fall in live with you?"

"There's no reason for you to. If you start liking me, that's what your suppose to figure out."

He sighed. "Alright then... What would you do if we started dating?"

"I would lick the sidewalk and curse myself."

I didn't notice he was caressing my back again. I hadn't been looking at him throughout the conversation. My head turned. He was so close...

"Do you hate me that much?"

His minty breath hit my face like a summer breeze.

"I don't necessarily hate you. You saved my life in the alleyway."

"So were friends?"

"We're not quite there yet. We're strangers, Percy. And Greenfields is a big school. We won't see each other, not 'til graduation."

"We don't know that, Annabeth. We could see each other."

I didn't know why, but he pressed his forehead against mine.

"And we could be more than friends," he finished, laying me back down to rest. "Good night, Chase."

I stared as he left the room.

"Good night, Jackson..."

* * *

That morning, at five AM, I awoke, still in my night clothes. I didn't really own pajamas at Thalia's, so I wore a shirt and jeans.

Last night's events played through my mind. Surely he wouldn't mind if I left... But I still have to tell him; he'd be worried sick, I could tell.

I took notice of the room. It was blue all over with pictures of tropical and sea water fish, and oceans. A window was open, letting in warm air. The couch I was laying on was green.

Now, I stood, back and everything aching, and crept down the hallway.

A door in the hallway said, 'PERCY.'

I entered it slowly, hearing him breathe. Closing the door, I sat by his face. The bottom half of him was hanging off his bed. On his face was a liquid: drool.

"Ew..." I whispered, wiping it off with his blanket.

That made him stir.

"Mmhhaa?" he groaned.

"Morning... By the way, you drool in your sleep."

He smiled. "Morning, Anna. And I know."

"Don't call me 'Anna.'" I frowned

"What do I call you then?"

"Annabeth."

"That's too long."

"It's three syllables."

"Can I call you... Wise Girl?"

"Why?"

"You said you like correcting people and your smart. Owlhead would offend you."

"Okay fine, Seaweed Brain, call me what you want. Just not Anna."

"Why Seaweed Brain?"

"You said you weren't very bright."

"Well, I'm not..."

"Whatever. Now get up."

"Why?" Percy groaned some more.

"You said I wasn't going home because of Dionysus. You have a car, don't you?"

"Of course..."

"Then take me home."

"I don't know where you live."

"Then I'll tell you. Get up!"

"Fine."

* * *

** Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated.**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Are you a divergent? Must pick two, or else your not a divergent.**

**a) Abnegation : The Selfness**

**b) Amity : The Peaceful**

**c) Erudite : The Intelligent**

**d) Dauntless : The Brave**

**e) Candor : The Honest**

**My Answer:**

**I don't read the books, but my cousins do. They have me a quiz and I am Candor and Erudite! Smart and honest.**

* * *

**BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Last chapter was mushy... **

* * *

******~Annabeth's POV~**

My entire life, I hadn't been free. When I met Thalia in the 6th grade, my parents let me visit her and go places.

That ended today.

My mom and dad were worried, watching the window for my return. When Percy's car pulled up, they practically screamed.

"Who's that?" my father exclaimed. Percy had left.

"He's... He's Percy Jackson."

"Percy Jackson?" Helen asked. "We don't know this friend of yours."

"Well, he's not exactly my friend, he's my-" I started.

"Boyfriend?" my dad exploded. "Young lady! You are not allowed to date!"

"Percy isn't my boyfriend, Dad. He's my acquaintance."

"Annabeth Chase," Helen scolded, "we're going to do some interrogation. Sit down."

I did as told.

"Where did you meet this Percy?" Dad started off.

"At Starbucks after school."

"Describe the scenario."

I told him about Thalia and what she had done, leading to when Percy had spilled mocha on me, and lastly when I went to the Grace's. Of course, I didn't mention Luke...

"Why did he take you home if you were at Mr. Grace's household?"

"You see, I was walking home at ten yesterday. At the alleyway shortcut, a man appeared. Dionysus as Percy says he is. He... He tried to take me. Percy saved me."

They didn't buy it.

"I'm telling you, it's the truth."

The clock read 5:50.

"Where does the boy go to school?" Helen asked, interested.

"Greenfields."

"So we'll see more of him!" Dad stormed around the room.

"Fredrick, nothing serious is happening to your daughter. Just let it rest."

"No, Helen, this boy could be serious business! Annabeth Chase, you are not to go out ever."

"Why?" I demanded, my gray eyes storming. I could tell I was scaring him.

"One, Dionysus is a serious threat."

"And what's the other one?"

"I see you don't know about the feud."

"What feud?"

"Your mother Athena Miners and that Percy's father, Poseidon Seas are enemies. Our families have been fighting for three years."

Again with the fairy tales.

"And that stops me how?"

"You are not allowed to be anywhere near Perseus Jackson."

I didn't question on how he knew Percy's full name. Head hanging, I stomped upstairs to get ready.

* * *

"Hey, Annabeth!" Thalia and Jason greeted me as I walked to the courtyard.

"Hey, guys..." I muttered. "Jason, where's you girlfriend?"

"Piper isn't my girlfriend..."

"Not yet." I winked, making him blush and run. Jason and Piper have liked each other for two years.

"So, what happened yesterday?"

We entered the building. There were only four people: me, Thalia, Jason, and his-soon-to-be-girlfriend, Piper.

Where was Percy? No, I shouldn't be wondering. But if would be great to see him again. Oh wait, he didn't start classes until next week...

"Nothing much."

"Are we still up for that movie later?"

"I'm grounded."

"The Great Annabeth Chase is grounded? You've got to be joking."

"Not joking, Grace."

She frowns, furrowing her brow.

"You know I hate my last name."

"And you know than whenever I use it, I'm serious."

"Why are you grounded?"

"Oh, a guy named Percy took me home yesterday."

Her eyes widen now.

"As in Jackson?"

"Yes, why?"

Thalia face-palms herself.

"Why am I so stupid?"

"Your not stupid, Thal. How do you know Percy?"

"He's my cousin from New York!"

"How did you not know your cousin? He's the one that spilled mocha on me."

"Did you notice his hoodie?" Thalia asked.

"I didn't pay much attention to his appearance..."

"I didn't see the eyes! I didn't know it was him. Oh Thalia," she muttered o herself, "your so stupid."

The bell rung. Fifteen more minutes. More kids piled into the waiting area. I held my head in my hands, not wanting to see anyone.

"Chase, get up," Thalia orders. I could hear footsteps pounding.

"I don't feel well," I mumbled, standing to match my friends height.

"What's wrong?" she asked as we walked in the crowd.

"Don't know..."

She and I started to separate.

"I hope you'll feel better then."

I didn't hear from her the rest of the day.

* * *

** Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated. **

**OH MY GODS, GUYS: I'm reading Divergent for real now! I'm so excited...**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**What other books series have you read besides Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus? **

**My Answer:**

**Reading Divergent, half lay read The Series Of Unfortunate Events. (I don't care about spoilers; if you have a spoiler for PJO, HOO, Divergent, or The Series Of Unfortunate Events, please tell me!)**

**Notice: I may neglect writing chapters and PMs because of my reading. It will only last two weeks plus, so don't worry. I'll still write chapters and respond, I'll just be a bit slow.**

* * *

**BYE!**

**(BTW, my mascot is a goat.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guys, please. Please read this story; it's amazing and worth reading. Most of all, it's better than any of my stories. **

**The Marks:**

**Annabeth and Piper are best friends. Suddenly mysterious marks appear on them. Jason and Percy move into town and become good friends with the girls. Or more? The two girls start to act unlike themselves and things they start to do become unnatural. Is this their end? Will Percy and Jason be able to help them? When they return to school, can they keep secrets from other students?**

**Please give her a chance.**

** s/10120623/1/The-Marks**

**Did that show at all? If it did, please read it. If it didnt, you can find it in my profile.**

**Oh, people are telling me to update on my old stories. Sorry, but I have to move on... Speaking of moving on (please don't hate me), when The Blood Of Olympus comes out, I may switch to a different fandom. I'm not leaving Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus! I'm just simply writing fanfictions about a different fandom. Maybe I might make my first crossover! So wish me luck with that. ~_~**

**Sorry if this I long. I got a question that asked if this was Lukabeth, or Percabeth. You'll have to find out. *evil laughter* Oh, to the Guest that says they love Vampire Academy, I do too. But I've only read that book, not the entire series.**

* * *

**~Percy's POV~**

Staying at home was boring. No one was home. Well, except Nico. My mother, Sally, was working at the Candy Shop, her morning job. At night, she wrote novels. Boy, she sounds like some super hero...

"Nico!" I screamed, sitting on the couch.

"What?" he screamed back.

"Can you get me a coke?"

"Why don't you get it yourself?"

"Because I'm too lazy!"

"Well, pick up your butt! I'm not getting it."

"Please, Nicky?"

"Don't you freaking dare call me Nicky!"

"Nicky, Nicky, Nicky, Nicky!"

Nico stormed into the room and punched my nose.

"Uh..." I groaned, feeling blood rush out. I held the bridge of my nose. "What was that for?"

"I told you to not call me Nicky."

"You didn't have to break my nose..."

"Hey, boys-" My step-father, Paul Blofis, had entered the room. He wasn't really my step father, he was my mother's boyfriend. He was a good man, I approved.

"What's going on?" he asked, looking from me, to Nico and his bloody knuckle, to the pool of red liquid on the floor.

"He annoyed me," Nico answered.

He always wins these fights, he's younger by a year.

This is going to be long...

* * *

My nose stopped bleeding. Nico was contentedly eating a PomePop. The moon shone through the window. Four more days until Monday; four more days until I start school.

And of course, Nico was coming with me. But he is only fourteen!

I heard Nico slurping.

"Can you keep it down?" I asked. "I'm trying to watch TV here."

"It's not my fault pomegranates taste so good..."

"Well can you go to your room?"

He shook his head.

"Nah, I don't feel like it."

I groaned and stood, stretching, to leave the room. Once I did, the sound of Italian SOAPS start to play. Nico was there watching them.

I raised an eyebrow and turned to look at him.

"What? They're interesting."

I rolled my eyes and walk to my room like I wanted.

Nico and I were only going to be here for a year. A year of being in Virginia, then we'll move back for New York. We only came for Paul. To stay in his house. In New York, he and Mom will be married.

My thoughts sudden switch to Annabeth... Annabeth Chase, the girl I saved from a drunken man. I thought about our conversation this morning.

_"I would lick the sidewalk and curse myself,"_ she had said.

But I saw a glint in her eyes. Her beautiful, stormy gray eyes, telling me that isn't true. And from her eyes, I could tell she was different. Brave, smart, honest, kind, and selfless. (A/N: Say llamas if you get it.)

I didn't necessarily like her, but I have a feeling that I will.

I stared at the green ceiling with those thoughts running through my head.

Four days, Annabeth, and you'll see. Four days...

* * *

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated.**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**What symbol describes you? Don't ask, just pick one.**

**a) a tree**

**b) an eye**

**c) a pair of unbalanced scales**

**d) a flame**

**e) a water droplet**

**My Answer:**

**b) an eye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**~Percy's POV~**

Nico loved to hang out with me. He came to Virginia with us because his half-sister, Hazel, felt neglected by their father. So Hades, his nickname being Pluto, took his daughter on a trip to God-knows-where.

Now, we were headed for the park - also known as a forest.

"Miss your girlfriend?" I asked.

He blushed scarlet. "Sort of... But we broke up, remember?"

"Yeah, I can't forget that day. Man, you cried so hard..."

"Maybe I just loved Reyna, okay?"

"You'll move on. Maybe to my cousin, Thalia."

Nico wasn't my cousin as most expect. Our fathers were close friends, but not exactly friendly. If they interacted, it would be a bloodbath.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, really? I doubt it. With your description of her... I don't think so."

"I bet you'll hit it off easy."

Nico snorted and we sat on a bench. The streets were filled of cars in front of us.

"Hey, Percy?" he asked.

"What?"

"Do you think I'll ever be good again?"

"What do you mean by 'good'? You've always been."

"As in, okay again. I guess that's how I would explain it."

"Yeah, you'd be fine."

It was Thursday. Three more days. 3:30 PM, that was the time.

A blur of blonde hair waves past me, but I'm sure it was just an illusion. That's not Annabeth; I know it isn't. It shouldn't be. And since last night, I've been thinking about her. For no reason at all. The thought of her with me made me cringe, but I don't know why.

"Did you see that?" I asked.

"What? The golden retriever?"

It was just a dog...

"Um... Yeah, sure."

"Dude, you seem uneasy."

"I'm fine, Nicolas."

He hated when I called by his full name.

"What do we do now, Perseus?" He mimics the way I spoke.

"Eh," I muttered, "I don't know..."

"Then why did you bring us here?"

"I actually wanted some peace and quiet, but you wanted to come along..."

He raised his eyebrow again. I sighed. Maybe a nap would help me.

"Dude, you seem uneasy."

"I'm fine, Nicolas."

He hated when I called by his full name.

"What do we do now, Perseus?" He mimics the way I spoke.

"Eh," I muttered, "I don't know..."

"Then why did you bring us here?"

"I actually wanted some peace and quiet, but you wanted to come along..."

He raised his eyebrow again. I sighed. Maybe a nap would help me.

* * *

Two days. Saturday, 8:45 AM. Nothing's on my mind except for the blur of blonde. It couldn't have been a dog - it was to big and human to be.

Maybe Nico was to sad to remember what a girl looks like, I don't know.

I stirred sugar into my cereal.

"Percy," Nico said, "that's not healthy."

"Says you, you eat cake and Popsicles for breakfast."

"Fruit cakes and Pome-Pops."

"Still."

"They don't contain sugar..."

"I. Don't. Care."

"Okay then..." he muttered and eft with his breakfast.

I hated school, but for some reason I want to go. Should I leave the house? Should I visit Jason and Thalia? A smirk appears on my lips. Should I introduce Thalia and Nico?

Thalico. That's what Piper would call it. Man, Jason talks about her to much.

"Oh, Nico?" I call in a sing-songy voice ten minutes later. I step into the living room where Nico is yet again watching Italian SOAPS.

"What?" he asked, his eyes filled with tears.

On the screen, it shows two people, a girl and a boy - both beautiful by the way - speaking in Italian. I didn't look at what happened next, but Nico screams, "No, Veronica!" and cries.

I stare at him like what-the-hell.

"Oh, um..." He wiped his tears. "What?"

"Wanna come with me?"

"Where?"

"Thalia's house."

"Again, with your description, it's like asking me to attend my execution."

"She won't kill you."

"I don't want to."

"Fine, then." I take him over my shoulder and carry him to my car.

While I jammed him into the passengers seat, he doesn't protest. He folds his arms. I didn't care much for the TV, Paul would turn it off.

We drove silently to the Grace's. I want to hang out with Jason while Nico and Thalia struggle. The thought makes me laugh. It was Nico's turn to stare.

We arrive at the household, me with a smile, Nico with a scowl. I knock: two, three, six, a secret code.

"PERCY'S HERE!" I hear Mr. Grace yell. He was one of my favorite uncles, but he scared me to death.

Jason answered the door with a grin.

"Hey, cuz, Nico," he greeted.

"Hey," I respond. "Where's the blue-eyed monster you call a sister?"

He didn't hesitate to answer.

"Upstairs with some friends."

"I guess we'll have to bombard."

"They're leaving soon."

"Same thing."

I drag Nico upstairs. I could hear giggling coming from her black room.

"Oh, well," said a girl, "I have to go. Bye, Thal."

Thal? Girls, so weird.

A girl with tannish skin, kaleidoscope eyes, and a braid bumped into me. Piper. She pushed past me, blushing and muttering an apology. I watched her as she ran down the stairs into Jason's arms. They hugged and she kissed his cheek.

Jiper. Ha ha...

"Bye, Piper!" I heard a familiar voice yell. Not Thalia, defiantly not. It seemed more...feminine. Thalia's voice was raspy, but boyish.

A head poked out of the door. It's...It's her. Nope, it better not be. I'm hallucinating, I know I am.

"Hey, Percy," she said. It's Thalia, not the blonde. Not Annabeth.

"Hey, Pinecone Face."

She rolled her eyes and looked over my shoulder.

"Who's the twig?" she asked.

Nico, she was defiantly talking about Nico.

"This is Nico di Angelo."

...your soon-to-be-boyfriend, I think.

"Why did you bring him? Why are you talking to me? Jason!"

"No, no," I said, "he came for you."

Nico's eyes widen, but he doesn't speak.

"Uh, no. Jason!"

At the sound of his name, Jason escorts us to his room. Who was the girl in Thalia's room?

"Hi," Jason starts.

Nico and I stay quiet.

I blurt, "Who's in Thalia's room?"

"Piper left, no one's in there. Well, one girl. What's her name? Ann... Annie? No. Annabelle? I don't know!"

"Annabeth?" I asked slowly.

"No, not Annabeth. I would've known if it was her."

He thought for a while.

"Bellane," he said, snapping.

"Who the hell is Bellane?" Nico asked.

"Irish transfer."

I stare confused.

"Bellane Moore, Irish transfer. She's staying until second trimester."

"How do you know?" Nico questioned.

"Um... I- None of your business."

"You like her!" I exclaimed.

"No, I don't! I love Piper."

"So you like the two of them? Man, your screwed," Nico said, causing me to laugh.

Jason huffed and rolled his eyes. This was going to be a long visit.

* * *

** Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated.**

**ANNOUNCEMENT: I'm gonna write a short fanfic about Divergent maybe next week. Read it only if you finished the ENTIRE series. Okay? I'll tell you when I'll publish it.**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**The world is ending in 24 hours, what do you do with the time you have left?**

**My Answer: **

**Complete the things on my bucket list. I won't tell you what's on it...**

* * *

**BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I published it. "I love you, Tris Prior" is on my profile. Feel free to read it. **

**SKIP EVERYTHING IN THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE IF YOU ARE READING THE DIVERGENT SERIES!**

** So, I finished Allegiant. Veronica Roth, I want to say this: WHY?! You practically ruined my life.**

**There's no use in life**

**My hopes and dreams are scattered**

**All because of books**

**Bad Haiku up there. -^**

**So, don't read the Divergent series if you are as passionate toward books as I am. You would cry and thrash if you were like me. Seriously, I couldn't stop crying this week. I'm dying... And I have no more books to read!**

**~Percy's POV~**

We left late that afternoon. I didn't see Bellane, and neither did Nico. We had caught up on a deep conversation about how the football team was doing. The captain was Luke Castellan, who was famous for stealing the ball from the other team. He was so slick about it, when the player gets to the goal, he barely notices it's missing. Luke was my idol, and I would give anything to meet him. But of course, I didn't meet him, and I don't know what he looks like. Jason told us about him and would call about the games he played last year in Landview, his middle school.

"Hey, Nico?" I asked, kicking a pebble from the street.

"What?"

"Today's Sunday."

"And...?"

"And we have school tomorrow."

"Percy, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong, Nicolas."

He scowled.

"Yes, there is. You hate school!"

"I can change..."

"No, you can't Perseus. You change faster than a cheetah can run."

"Since when you you good with similes?"

"It's not a simile, it's a hyperbole!"

"What the difference?"

"Similes use 'like' or 'as.' Hyperboles are exaggerative. God, Percy, get it right."

"I didn't know!"

He gave an exasperated sigh and we walked silently back home.

It was nine when we got back. Paul and Mom had to speak to us about the 'dangers' of the outside world. Please, Mother, I'm not a girl.

* * *

Monday, first day of school. Or as Nico calls it, "The Start Of The Armageddon."

"Nico, let's go!" I yelled.

"Do I have to?" he yelled back, running down the stairs.

"Yes. Paul is taking us today. Tomorrow I'm driving."

"But everything's a disaster when you drive," Nico complained as Paul walked in and took us to his car.

"No, it isn't. Don't be a sissy."

* * *

Greenfields. What a weird name for a school

I wanted to catch sight of Annabeth, but we were late. The bell had rung and Nico and I were running for the entrance.

* * *

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated. I know it's short... I'll make a longer chapter later.**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Divergent or Demigod?**

**My Answer:**

**Both cause you to die... But I'd say Divergent, cause your human and not half god.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys... Sorry for all the terrible Percy Chapters. On the bright side... There isn't a bright side. As I promised, I'll make this longer. Oh, the next chapter won't be a chapter. It's going to be a preview on a book I'm writing. If you've been with me throughout all my stories, you can see that I give up writing my real books easily... But now I'm determined. It's basically the revolutionized version of Visions. So, yay!**

**~Percy's POV~**

"Who are you?" asked Mrs. Dodds. Her silver name tag shined in the class light. "And what's your excuse?"

Nico and I had gotten here ten minutes late. I felt dumbfounded as the other students stared at me.

Nico chuckled. What?

"Oh, Mrs. Dodds..." He stepped toward the teacher. "Don't you remember me?"

Mrs. Dodds stood straight and answered, "No."

"You," he stomped on the floor, causing everyone to jerk up, "you used to work for my father."

The teacher's eyes widened, then shrunk.

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Alecto, you know me. You know you do."

'Alecto' rolled her eyes.

"Please, I do not work for Mr. Graves anymore. Sit, Nicolas."

The students stared awkwardly at me and Nico. Fear clouded Mrs. Dodds eyes.

"Jackson, sit."

I did so. What just happened?

* * *

At the end of class, Nico had left first. Mrs. Dodds had talked to him a lot...

Someone bumped my shoulder, making me fall in the hallway with a thud. The person giggled and ran.

"Are you okay?" a girl asked from above.

I stood brushing day off my pants. My books were on the floor.

"Um, yeah. I'm-" I looked up.

"Percy Jackson," she said, "I know."

Her golden hair looked like it did in the moonlight. Her silver-gray eyes glowed.

"Annabeth," I muttered.

"You just noticed?" she joked. We both knelt down to pick up my books. She handed them to me.

"It's you, I know."

Annabeth smiled.

"ANNA!" came a yell. Thalia.

She rolled her eyes and watched as my cousin approached.

"We're gonna be late," Thalia said impatiently. "And hey, Percy."

"Hey," I replied.

"I know we'll be late," Annabeth answered. "Bye, Percy. Wanna eat lunch with me later?"

"Su-sure..." I stuttered.

The girl of my dreams... And I'm going to lunch with her.

* * *

It's twelve o'clock. Nico was no where to be seen. He was probably off with the teachers, using his emo-like charm on them. He didn't necessarily like living people, so I didn't understand why he would rather be with teachers than his best buddy.

I picked up my lunch, which looked pretty good to be honest, and sat at a nearby table. Blueberries, grilled cheese... Coke?

"Hey, you!" came a voice. Male, Spanish.

I searched the cafeteria for the source. A boy with curly hair stepped up to me.

"Aren't you the boy with Nico di Angelo?" he asked.

"Um... Yeah, why?"

I bit into my sandwich.

"No reason. I'm Leo Valdez, Bad Boy Supreme."

I raised an eyebrow.

"'Bad Boy Supreme?' Seriously?"

"Yes, and you are?"

"Perseus Jackson. Call me Percy."

We shook hands. It took me a while to noticed he stole my berries. I didn't protest, for I really didn't want fruit...

"Percy," Leo continued, "have you, by any chance, seen Ms. Annabeth Chase?"

The sound of her name made my ears tingle.

"No," I answered.

"Oh, really?" It was his turn to raise an eyebrow. "Well, she's lookin' for you."

I looked up.

"She is?"

"She invited you to sit with her, didn't she?"

"Yeah... This morning."

"Then get up! Let's go."

"Wait-what?"

Before I knew it, Leo was pulling me toward a table in the corner of the cafeteria.

"Ow!" I complained as he yanked me down.

Six people looked at me. I knew some of them: Annabeth, Thalia, Jason, Piper. I didn't know the other two.

"Hey, Perce," Piper greeted, smiling.

"Hey, Piper," I said back.

After moments of silence, this happened:

"I'm Hazel," said one of the people I didn't know. "This is Frank." She pointed to the boy next to her.

"I'm Percy Jackson."

"We know," said Frank. "Jason, Thalia, and Piper told us about you."

"Oh..." is all I say.

More silence. I slowly finished my sandwich. Five more minutes until I go back to class. Twelve fifty.

"Hey, Percy," Annabeth whispered. She stood behind me. I jumped, not knowing how she got here so fast. "Can I talk to you?"

"Uh, sure..." I whispered back. I must whisper loudly, because Leo whistled.

I blushed and stood up, running for the entrance. Annabeth ran after me.

As I put away my tray, she tapped my shoulder. I spun around, and she led me to the hallway.

"Okay," Annabeth said, turning her head, "meet me at midnight tomorrow."

"Why?"

"I... I can't tell you. Not here, not now. Just promise me."

"But I need to know-"

"Promise me!"

"Okay, okay. My god..."

"Swear, swear on the River Styx."

"Swear on the what?"

"Percy, your not making this easy."

"If anything, your not."

She glared at me. But she didn't look mad, her eyes were filled with urgency. She looked like a puppy in the rain.

"I swear on the River Styx.

* * *

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated. It's short... (~_~)**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**What do you think Annabeth is going to tell Percy? Please answer this, and don't say IDK. Just try, and be creative.**


	10. AN: Cursed Souls

**As I've said before, this isn't a chapter. Just tell me if its good or not.**

_~Chapter One : A Blue Mist and A Mirror_

Autumn headed up to the attic, the only place with peace and quiet. She clutched a green necklace in her hand as the hatch closed under her.

Cold air ran down her back, making her shiver. Something moved behind her. A black, shadowy figure.

She turned to see the mirror.

A faint vision of a monster appeared on the object. Autumn looked closer, trying to see if what she saw was real. Big mistake.

She staggered back, slamming herself against her attic wall. Immense pain clouded her mind, causing her to scream. All she saw was red. A thin, blue and white mist curled around her feet.

The world ripped away from her, dissolving her into the thin mist. Her eyes were shut, she wasn't breathing, and the walls closed in on her. Everything was black.

She didn't understand what was happening.

By the time she gained consciousness, she was in a dark room, surrounded by six hooded figures.

"Welcome to our sanctuary," one whispered calmly. The voice was feminine but hoarse. Her words washed over Autumn like summer waves to the shore.

"Who are you?" Autumn asked, turning to see the figures. She panicked inside.

The one who spoke glowed bright fuchsia. Next to her, a boy, about Autumn's age, glowed white. On the other side, a man, grown and strong, was a dull orange. Next, a woman, dull red, like blood. The girl next to her glowed yellow, like the sun. And in the center, a boy bright green. He wore a small smile, but forced himself to hide it. All of them stood, arms outstretched, forming a semi-circle around the sitting Autumn.

It took the young girl some time to realize she glowed too. Blue, the color of the mist that had driven her to unconsciousness.

"We are the Seven Souls," said the green one, "and you are one of us."

She shuffled back, but her hand didn't find a surface. The ground crumbled around her, causing her to stand and run from the ledge. She wanted to leave, to escape. But she was trapped.

The orange man grinned, while the blood red woman laughed. They seemed to be the oldest of them all.

"Why do you need me?" Autumn questioned, scowling at the adults.

The boy who glowed white answered, "Need is not the word, nor is want."

"I do not understand."

"Each have a power," the yellow one continued, ignoring her. "I am Abigail, the Soul of Levitation."

Fuchsia spoke: "I am Lillian, the Soul of Persuasion."

White: "James, Soul of Hypnotism."

Orange continued: "Zachary, Soul of Time."

Red: "Natalie, Soul of Knowledge."

The green one went last, saying, "I am Raphael, the Soul of The Beginning."

Autumn didn't understand the last one. She must've had a confused expression.

Raphael explained, "I am the first Soul to ever enter the darkness. I take the form of my offspring and everyone before them. Though my soul stays the same."

She still didn't quite understand, but she didn't want to push him farther than he already was.

"I still don't understand my purpose here," Autumn complained.

Lillian gave an exasperated sigh.

"You are a Soul, you are one of us. We are journeying to the great unknown to find Celia, who swore vengeance on our families and loved ones."

Autumn stared at the fuchsia girl.

"Who's Celia?" she questioned.

Natalie raised an eyebrow.

"You do not know of her?"

Autumn shook her head.

"Celia, thousand-year-old sorcerous, determined to make our lives miserable. Ring a bell?"

"No... And why does she want to make us suffer?" Her heart thumped against her chest, leaping into her throat.

Raphael answered, "I, along with maybe your mother or father's ancestors, have done a terrible thing to Celia."

Abigail turned to face Raphael. She smiled a little, as if the announcement had been a good thing.

"You haven't told... Ah, what's your name?" She turned her head again to face Autumn.

"Autumn," she choked out, "Autumn de Bree."

The corners of Abigail's mouth turned down.

"De Bree?" she muttered harshly, her yellow form started to fade. "You don't understand your faults."

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated. So, how was it?**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Which 'Soul' do you like here?**

**My Answer:**

**Autumn, but I won't tell you her power.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the sucky chapters. I've been spending my time on YouTube, school, texting my friends, etc. So, yeah... That's my life right now, how's yours? And I will type on my computer for now on to try to improve on this. AND PLEASE ANSWER THE FREAKING QUESTIONS! I need reviews! Dang, I sound greedy, but still. *puppy dog eyes***

**I'm sorry, AnnabethChase712, but...**

**(v^_^v)**

**That may not have showed up, but I don't care. I just wanted to make a Kirby.**

**WARNING: (Yay!) Divergent mentions. ^_^ I can't help myself. And minor swearing.**

* * *

**~Annabeth's POV~  
**

As Thalia Grace always told me, two days are never the same. Well, today was defiantly different from yesterday. Thalia and Jason seemed distant from the rest of the group. Hazel and Piper have been speaking in secret, and Frank and Leo were actually being _friends_. Yesterday, everything was normal. What happened now? The worst part is, Percy doesn't want to talk to me. Probably thinking of what I was going to tell him... He sat with us at lunch today, but he always looked back. I encountered his friend, Nico, and he told me Percy was having paranoia. Probably by the urgency in my voice yesterday. But what I have to tell him is important, something the others won't understand.

It was 5:30 now, 5:30 PM. Piper and Thalia were here with me, persisting me to tell them the truth. We sat in a triangle, Thalia the tallest, Piper the shortest, and me with a middle height. Piper, like usual, was using a calm voice, which reminded me of waves to a shore. Thalia seemed to yell, making the waves crash against jagged rocks. All this thinking about waves and the ocean reminded me of Percy.

"Annabeth," Piper said, her voice as beautiful as a violin. Well, if you like violins. "What's wrong? What would you tell him that we wouldn't know?"

"Yeah," Thalia coaxed, "what's so important that you have to tell my blabber-mouth cousin about?"

"Your calling Percy a blabber-mouth?" I asked, causing myself to laugh. "Have you heard yourself?"

Thalia glared at me with her electric blue orbs, which seemed to give me nervous shocks. I felt relieved when she stopped.

"Tell us, please," Piper begged. I've never heard them beg before... But I like that they are for some reason.

"It's nothing, guys. You already know." I didn't feel like talking about it. The thought made me sick to my stomach.

Piper looked up into my gray eyes, searching them.

"You liar. Annabeth Chase doesn't lie to her friends. And you said you were a... Candork or whatever from that detergent book."

My cheeks turned red from her last statement.

"Okay," I said, holding in a laugh, "One, it's Candor. Two, it's _Divergent_. Plus, it's just a book, something to make us feel happy when we're bored."

Thalia gasped.

"You are not Annabeth Chase. You are some kind of Annabeth-Remake. Or... Or a clone!"

"Maybe she's a robot!" Piper chimed in.

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, my God, guys. I. Am. Annabeth. Chase. Daughter of a human being."

"Oh, please," my blue-eyed friend spoke, "maybe you've been a robot your whole life! No one can ever be that perfect or smart, I mean seriously."

"I'm not perfect!" I yelled.

"Wanna take a test?" Piper held up her phone.

"As long as it proves I'm not."

_Thank God, they forgot about making me tell them the truth..._

Piper typed, _Am I perfect? Quiz_ on the search engine.

**(A/N: Feel free to do this. This is a real quiz, ****search what Piper searched and click the one that says, 'GoToQuiz' and take it. Tell me your results, please. If you take it... I freaking got 91%.)**

"Okay, Annabeth, you ready?" Thalia asked.

"Yup," I answered.

_1) What is your age?  
_

_- Under 18 Years Old  
- 18 to 20 years Old  
__- 25 to 30 Years Old  
- 31 to 40 Years Old  
- 41 to 50 Years Old  
__- 51 to 60 Years Old  
- Over 60 Years Old_

"Under 18 years old," I reply.

_2) What is your gender?_

_- Male  
- Female_

"Female."

_3) How perfect do you think you are?_

_- 75-100%_  
_- 50-75%_  
_- 30-50%_  
_- less than 50%_

"Less than 50 percent, of course."

_4) If you live with parents, do you help then with jobs around the house?_

_- yes, i cook, clean, and everything else_  
_- sometimes_  
_- No never_  
_- don't live with parents (no effect)_

"The first one."

_5) Have you ever dyed your hair?_

_- yes, I always do  
- once or twice  
- No never_

"Once or twice."

Piper looked up.

"Really? When?"

"Helen dyed a lock my hair gray..."

"Of course," Thalia muttered. "Moving on."

_6) Your friend looked horrible in a dress, she asked for your honest opinion, what would you say..._

- _tell her the truth_  
- _say it looked okay_  
- _say it looked amazing and she should always wear it_  
- _say it looked good_

"Say it looked okay, I wouldn't want to hurt anyone's feelings..."

"Oh, yeah?" Piper asked. "Last year's Spring Formal at Landview?"

I blushed scarlet.

_7) Do you get into trouble a lot?_

_- all the time  
- sometimes  
- never  
- my middle name is trouble_

"Sometimes..."

We continued with the test. Ten more questions later, we finished, The clock now read, "6:43."

"Okay, the results are in..." Thalia announced.

Thalia and Piper frowned.

"69 percent."

"Ah-ha!" I exclaimed. "I told you I wasn't perfect!"

Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, I have to go home. Bye, Anna." Thalia gave me a quick hug before leaving. Piper did the same.

I laid on my bed, looking at the Glow-In-The-Dark constellation I drew on my ceiling, thinking about tonight and what was yet to come. under my bed, was a basket. A basket of a photograph, a camera, and a book. Maybe bread and cheese... But that's not important. Not in this situation.

_Percy, I hope I can trust you..._

* * *

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated.**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Do you have any questions you want to ask me?**

* * *

**My mascot, The Amazing Goat, says,**

**"BYE!'**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! I'm feeling happy today. Wanna know why? That was rhetorical. TODAY WAS THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL! *happy dance* Okay, that was to much. In this chapter, you will discover the truth! Mwhahahahaha!**

**WARNING: Swearing.**

* * *

**~Annabeth's POV~**

8:30, and the nervousness already reached my heart. Bobby, Mathew, and Helen left for Aunt Natalia, who lain in the hospital. Dad was home, but he was a deep sleeper. It just kept getting easier and easier... No, it wasn't. The _thud _in my chest told me trouble was coming. I held the photo in my hand.

"Annabeth?" boomed my father's voice from the kitchen.

"Yeah, Dad?"

I kicked the basket back under my bed, shoving the picture in it, then sat on my bed to look at the ceiling. If Dad came in, this was my cover.

"Dinner," he said, popping his head in to see me.

I looked at him, his brown eyes filled with nothing.

"I'll come down in a minute," I answered and looked at the ceiling again.

"Annabeth, are you alright?"

He came inside my room, stepping toward me. But when I stood, he stopped.

"I'm fine, Dad. I'm just shocked about what happened."

I prevented tears from falling. _She _would've been proud if I hadn't cried.

"We all are. But she's in a better-"

"I know she's in a better place!" I said, my voice raised, my hands in fists, a tear falling down my cheek. "Stop reminding me!"

"I just want you to face the truth."

"You know what, Dad? Just please, leave me alone."

I shoved him out the door. He fell, searching for his glasses.

After I closed the door, I whispered, "And don't come back."

* * *

The truth almost prevailed. It almost came out. But not here, not now.

* * *

It's 11:40. Dad was asleep and all lights were off. The basket was held tight in my right hand, and my phone was in my left. A navy blue hoodie kept me warm as I exited the front door, which I left open. No one was going to come in at midnight.

I started down the sidewalk, wondering if Percy was actually coming. I didn't tell him where he was going, an that was the problem. But he lived near the alleyway, where I saw him second. I knew where he lived, he knew where I did. Well, at least partially, and that's important.

The smell of the alleyway stung my nose. This was the only way to see him, to get him, to bring him.

I opened my phone, 11:55. Percy was walking toward the park. Anger bubbled in my stomach, but I kept it hidden. Quietly, I snuck behind him, and pressed my finger into his neck. A choked scream came out of him, but I didn't let anyone hear.

"This is for your own good," I whispered to the sleeping boy.

He didn't need to see where he was going.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, we were in a broken-down warehouse. The warehouse where I met Luke and Thalia, if not at school.

The rickety chair was still there. A loose lightbulb hung at the ceiling. The rope Luke made was stored in a crate.

"Forgive me, Perseus, please," I continued to whisper as I tied him up.

I had to flick him to wake him up.

"Whaha?" he muttered, eyes opening. "Annabeth? Where.. Why am I-"

I shushed him, finger on my lip.

"I know what your family did to mine. And honestly, I wanted to know why you did it."

"I don't know what you talking about! Let me loose!"

"No! Not until you tell me the truth. I know what your father did!"

"Annabeth, I honestly don't know!"

"Poseidon Seas was known for lying! And your his son. I know what he did, and you don't need to hide it!"

I glared at him. His eyes were filled with confusion.

"Your father," I said slowly, "your father killed my mother."

"You don't have proof."

"I do, actually."

I pulled out the basket, which I hid behind the crate. The photograph was the picture of my mother, who was drowned in a broken submarine, piloted by Mr. Seas. The camera had a video taping of Poseidon 'accidentally' steering the sub into deeper, darker areas, where jagged rocks poked out of the earth. The book was my mother's diary, and her experience underwater and what she had seen. It was crinkly and you could barely read it.

I let Percy look at them for a few moments.

"How do you know so much about this?"

"My father told me everything, Jackson."

"And how does your father know?"

"Through my mother."

I circled his chair.

"This was a bad idea," I mumbled. "You won't tell me anything."

"Well, yeah, smartass, what did you expect?"

"Shut up. Shut up now."

"Why did you do this in the first place? Did you do this just to coax information out of me?"

"Yes, I did. And I wasted my time trying."

I untied him from the chair.

"Why did you tie me?"

"I didn't want you to escape. Not until I got what I wanted. Now get out, I need to think."

* * *

I tried to stay calm, to act normal around him. To be cordial so he can trust me enough to come. I hoped that I could trust him, that he would tell me everything. But when I saw his green eyes, the ones that matched his dad's, the anger controlled me. When he saved me, I thought he was kind, loyal, selfless. Now, at the warehouse, he's his father. Resistant, hopeless, worthless. Yes, I used Percy Jackson.

* * *

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated.**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**How is it so far? If it's confusing, I'll post a summary in the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I have nothing to do with my life.**

**So I was scrolling through fan stuff out of boredom, and I came across a few things.**

**"If I have 10 books, and you take 5, what do you have?  
**That's right, a broken arm and a black eye."

**"DO NOT READ NEXT SENTENCE!  
**You little rebel, I like you. Welcome to Dauntless."

**Our Guys As Dads  
Tobias : "Aww, look at you. Eating some Dauntless cak- WAIT, THAT'S MINE!  
Uriah : "Okay, the harness is a little big... But it will do..."  
Thomas : "Hun, do you think our baby is immature? *baby sneezes* OH GOD OH GOD!"  
Minho : "Okay now, BABY RUN! RUN! It isn't running..."  
Peeta : "KATNISS! Stop teaching our kids how to shoot, they need to learn how to bake."  
Jace : "Lol, Clary, look! It has my seraph blade! NO NO! Clary... CLARY GET YOUR STEEL!"  
Percy : "ANNABETH! There's a hurricane in the kitchen again!"**

******There are more, but I don't feel like sharing them. If you want to see awesome fan stuff, search, "Heroes Of Olympus, Divergent, Mortal Instruments, Hunger Games, and Harry Potter." Wait, just one more...**

******Waitress : Hello there, what can I get you guys today?  
Clary : Coffee. Black, like my soul.  
Percy : Ew, coffee - gross. I'll have a blue coke thanks, with ice. OH AND PIZZA  
Peeta : Uh, can I just have some bread?  
Tris : Peeta! Are you crazy? Don't eat the bread!  
Annabeth : I'll have pizza too, thanks, with extra olives... I like olives. But not owls.  
Tobias : Cake, I want cake.  
Harry : Hermione! Get your head out of that book and order something to eat!  
Hermione : *ignores Harry, keeps reading*  
Jace : Get me something brown, woman.  
Katniss : Can I just have a squirrel sandwich?  
Waitress : Okay... *leaves*  
Jace : Mundanes...**

**Hahaha... So that's my life. And I wrote out the summary, but I think I FREAKING DELETED IT. Should I rewrite it?**

**WARNING: Minor swearing again.**

* * *

**~Annabeth's POV~**

I still felt guilty for what I did to him. It wasn't his fault my mother was dead.

It's Wednesday, lunch. Percy had sat with Nico's new group. Unfortunately, he took Thalia, Jason, and Piper with him. It's like a train: Percy follows Nico, Thalia follows Percy (Though I don't know why. Maybe Thalia follows Nico...?), Jason follows Thalia, and Piper follows Jason. I felt a little awkward now, with only Frank, Leo, and Hazel for company. I always looked back to see my friends laughing. My friends, Percy, and Nico.

"Are you okay, Annabeth?" Leo, always first to speak. Frank and Hazel were beyond shy.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." _I think._

"You sure?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

He shrugged and turned back to his lunch. I was long finished, watching the clock to check when to leave. When the bell rang, I practically sprinted to my locker to get my Wood-Shop handbook. It seemed to be the only class I shared with Leo and Thalia.

After I turned my combination, a note fluttered out and onto the floor. I stared in bewilderment, grabbing my handbook without looking. Closing my locker, I bent down to pick it up. The writing was smudged, but i could make out the words.

_Roses Are Red,  
Violets Are Blue,_

A poem? Oh god, this is bad...

_You Know What?  
I Miss You._

Who the hell is this? I turned the paper around. No name.

"Anna?" Thalia called. "Annabeth, let's go!"

I followed Thalia to Wood-Shop, Leo trailing behind me. Throughout class, I wondered, _Who was that? Who misses me?_

* * *

After school, thank god. My father ignored me, and I thought of that as a good thing. Piper and Thalia always came over for homework, talking, whatever...

So, there I was, finishing up my History homework, when Thalia said,"I saw the note."

I looked up.

"What?"

"You know, the note in your locker. Who was it from?"

"I don't know," I responded.

Piper seemed to give a quiet squeal. She got that from her mother, Aphrodite Heart. Yup, the Language teacher was Piper's aunt.

"A secret admirer, huh?" she asked.

"Not exactly..."

"Let me see the note," Piper commanded.

"I don't have it."

"For God's sake, Annabeth! Stop lying!"

I gave an irritated sigh as I reached into my backpack. The note was crumbled, due to my books. Thalia took the note from my hand.

"A poem writer? What a pansycake!"

"I think poems are sweet," Piper chimed.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, McLean. Has my brother given you a poem?"

"Many."

"Then he's a pansycake, too!"

I stared at the two, and they stared back.

"Okay..." Thalia put the note down. "Who do you think gave you the note?"

"I honestly don't care about who he is. I don't trust people like that."

"You don't trust secret admirers?" Piper asked.

"If that's the case, then yes."

"That sucks..." she continued. "So, you don't want to know?"

"How many times do I have to say it? I. Do. Not. Care."

"We'll track him down," Thalia declared.

"_What?_" I said.

"Piper and I will find him. We'll watch your locker and see if another note drops."

"No! This isn't even important."

"To us it is," Piper stated. "Annabeth, someone _likes _you. Someone _misses _you."

"Guys, just-"

"Piper, let's go to my house." Thalia smiles. "We have a pansycake to find!"

* * *

Why did life have to be so complicated?

* * *

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated. PLEASE REVIEW FOR THE SAKE OF PERCABETH!**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Should I stop writing? Only two people are reading this and even they are dissing me. If I don't get at least 2 reviews, _2 freaking reviews_, on this chapter, I'm just gonna delete this story. My god...**


	14. Chapter 14

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I was seriously considering deleting this... Again, thank you. And for the people who guessed the secret admirer, it's not much of a secret. About Percabeth and Lukabeth... Don't worry. You just have to trust me. And I have many confused readers so:**

**SUMMARY TIME!  
**

**In 5th grade, Annabeth gives Luke a note confessing her feelings for him. He ignores her for three years, and she feels guilty. Thalia thinks their problem had gone on for too long, so she invites both Annabeth and Luke to her house to solve this problem. They fight again and whatever. Annabeth goes home late at night, 10:00. Dionysus, a famous drunk, tries to get her into his car. Percy, being the hero and all, saved her. The talk, blah, blah, blah... He takes her home, she looses her freedom. Then on a Monday, Annabeth tells Percy to meet her at midnight on Tuesday. So, Annabeth sees Percy coming out of his house, makes him go unconscious, and then brings him to a warehouse. She tries to coax information out of him because his father killed her mother. Now, Percy doesn't trust Annabeth. The Not-So-Secret Admirer gives her the note after realizing his faults.**

**Sucks, huh? I don't care. You hate it, leave and DO NOT FLAME! **

**Random Thing: I wish I was blonde... Some of the greatest heroes are blonde... Annabeth, Tris, Jason, Luke, Will. :( I'm a brunette. **

**And speaking of hate, some of you will probably hate me in the far future chapters. But read until the end!**

**WARNING: I'm tired of these. THERE WILL BE SWEARING IN ALMOST EVERY CHAPTER. Hopefully not. And maybe kissing...**

* * *

**~Annabeth's POV~**

_"Attention Freshman brats!" _rang Mr. B's voice from the speaker. 'B' for 'Bacchus.' _"Next Friday, we will have a dance, so you loners can meet some people. And... I don't really care. Susan, take over!"_

Susan was his obnoxious daughter.

_"Wood-Shop will be cancelled all week," _came her perky voice. _"In the next six days, including today, you will be in a dance class."_

Groans everywhere. Dang, I hate morning announcements. Especially with all the _dance _stuff. I have plenty of friends! Do I have to come? Well, at least there's no Wood-Shop...

_"Your teachers will tell you the rest. Toddles, losers!"_

The students dispersed, knocking me over. I ended up on the floor, cradling my Math Textbook. Someone else was pushed to the side. Out of everyone here...

"Ugh, Castellan," I complained, standing. The crowd continued to move around. I just needed to get away from him.

"Glad to see you."

He didn't seem to hear me. I pushed my way through, but he followed close behind.

"What do you want from me, Luke?"

"Is it wrong to talk to a friend?"

"Since when were we friends? When we were younger, you'd pick on me. I don't exactly call that a friend."

"Oh, Anna, I-"

"Don't call me Anna. I'm not giving you the privilege."

I seamed through until we got to the hallway that separates each classroom. He grabs my wrist and pulls me to the side, pushing me against the wall. No one can see us, and that scared me.

"Luke, let me go," I ordered.

He put more pressure on me, tilting my head up.

"What are you doing? Stop!"

I flailed under his touch. Why did I ever like this manic? Why is he doing this to me? Luke smiled cruelly.

"Come on, Annabeth. The past is the past."

_Yeah, you tell me that now. After you freaking ignored me for three years!_

"Kiss me," he commands.

"No!"

I tried to kick him, but he held me down.

"Just one, little peck..."

"No, you crazy bastard. Hell, I'd rather lick the sidewalk!"

Luke forced my lips to meet his. I punched him - hard. He staggered back, but he held me with him.

_Air... I need air._

All my thrashing stopped. I couldn't win. Instead, a few tears slipped down my cheeks. And he was not being gentle about that.

"Hey!" someone yelled, to young to be an adult.

I could still feel the water droplets sliding down my face. My eyes were wide open, but I couldn't see.

Luke was ripped of me, and I took the chance to grab my books and run.

I touched my lips. My first kiss was given to a boy I had hated.

* * *

Dance Class was placed in gym, which only the sports teams would use in Clubs and Get Together Time.

Our teacher, Ms. Terpsichore, was very...flimsy, like one insult could hurt her. But she didn't look like someone you'd insult. Not because she looked tough, it was because she was beautiful. She wore a light green dress the reached down to her ankles. Her skin was tanned, but the perfect amount. Her hair was loosely flowing, and her blue eyes shined in the sunlight.

"Good afternoon," Ms. Terpsichore greeted, smiling.

"Good afternoon," we greeted back.

"Now, I will assign you each a partner for our first lesson. I will keep switching for the next six school days. Are we clear on that part?"

"Yes, ma'am," we mumbled.

"Alright then..."

She set a box on a bench and sat down.

"_Martin with Lauren,_" she said.

Oh, she's already assigning.

"_Lillian and_... Whoops, that's another girl... _Lillian and Peter_."_  
_

I waited and waited for my name.

"_Thalia and Daniel._"

Who the hell is Daniel? More names are called.

"_Leo and Bellane_."

Okay, I clearly don't know anyone. Then, I hear it:

"_Annabeth and..._"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER. Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated. **

**QUESTION TIME!**

**What is your fatal flaw?**

**My Answer:**

**Quitting/Giving Up. **

* * *

**I dedicate this to my Luke Castellan.**

_Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
Sugar is sweet,  
And so are you.  
But the roses have withered,  
The violets are dead,  
The sugar bowl is empty,  
And so is your head._

**If you guys have a poem, feel free to send them in. And I did not write that, I found it. But I still dedicate it to_ him._**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, guys. I'm still accepting poems, by the way. I only got one, and I thought I would share it with you. So this is how it went:**

**Roses Are Red,  
****Violets Are Blue.  
****If You Ruin My Life,  
****I'll Ruin Yours Too.**

**That is honestly awesome. If you have any poems, and they don't have to be Roses Are Red Poems, please send it in. :) Feel free to PM me. This summer is going to be lonely. Here's another one:**

**Roses Are Red,  
Violets Are Blue.  
I'm Forever Alone,  
Because Of You.**

**I dedicate that to my Luke Castellan. I didn't write that one.**** I might post a lot of those poems at the end and beginning of Chapters. The note thing in the story was based of me. I was Annabeth Chase, and I admit I did. So, yeah. I'm going to post a lot of these and I hope you'll send me a few.**

* * *

**~Annabeth's POV~**

"_Annabeth and David,_" the teacher announces. **(Didn't expect that, did you?) **She says a few more names, but I can't hear anymore. I've heard my name and that's enough.

"David?" I asked, an eyebrow raised. I didn't know him, not at all. But the moment he stepped forward, I had to squint. His dirty-blonde hair was swept over an eye. He wore black clothes but a blue sweater._  
_

"Hi," he said, his voice like Piper's, smooth and cordial.

"Hi," I choked. He moved a strand of hair from his face and waited for instructions.

Ms. Terpsichore smiled once again, staring at all of us.

"Okay," she announces, "at the dance, we will want decent dancers. And I will show you a few things you can do."

_How sweet..._

"And first, we will start with pop music."

_Oh god, no._

* * *

David was a good dancer. But too good for my taste; especially because I kept stepping on him. He didn't seem to mind though.

Now, I'm at home, doing homework, wondering who was my partner for tomorrow. Thalia and Piper were still tracking the guy down. What was all the fuss about?

My phone rang. The name came up: _Blue Eyes_. Thalia loved to put names on my phone.

"Hello, Thalia? What's up?"

_"Hey, Annabeth. I'm just bored."_

"Did you finish homework?"

_"Hell, no."_

"Then, do it."

_"I don't feel like it."_

"But I have to finish homework..."

_"Then, can I sleep at your house?"_

"What does that have to do with anything?"

_"It has to do with boredom."_

"Fine, fine. Come over."

_"Great. Bye!"_

End call. I didn't really want Thalia to come. I didn't even want to answer her call. But I don't want to make her feel bad. I continued on with homework and finished in half-an-hour. My parents don't really mind when my friends come over. It's when I leave; that's when they get mad. A pebble hit the wall. I suppose it was a pebble.

I looked up. What now? I ran over to my window as another pebble hit the wall. As I looked through, I couldn't see much. It was dark...

"Annabeth!" It yelled. Male. "Annabeth"

I opened my window.

"Who are you?"

"You know who I am if I know you."

I stared confusedly down.

"God, Wise Girl, get a hint!"

"Per- Percy?"

"Who else would call you Wise Girl?"

Closing the window, I zoomed to the door. Dad was in his study, and Helen and the boys were busy doing who-knows-what. As I opened it, cold air slammed into my face. I didn't want to feel mad anymore.

_It wasn't his fault, _I reminded myself. _It was his dad._

I didn't bother to close the door. He was at the side of my house... That's where I ran. Where I ran, and hugged, my arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry," I whispered into his shoulder. He smelt like water, but water didn't have scent. "I'm sorry, _I'm sorry_." I pulled off of him. He looked amused at my sudden apology.

"Your sorry for making me lose conscious, taking me hostage, and forcing me to give you information I don't know about?"

"Yes, yes I am. I'm so-"

"You don't need to keep apologizing, Annabeth. I get it."

"Okay... But what are you here for?"

"Thalia needed a ride."

"Wait, Thalia's _here_? She saw all this?"

Percy looked over his shoulder and nodded at a bush. Thalia popped out with a camera, grinning like a maniac.

"Yup. Let's go, Anna?" She steed out of the bush. "Ow, thorns..."

"Um, yeah... Let's go. Thalia go ahead."

"Why?"

Percy watched as we bantered.

"I have to do something."

She smiled.

"Okay, then. Whatever you say..."

I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I better go," Percy announced, starting out.

"Wait," I urged him. "You have to see this."

I grabbed his arm and pulled him with me.

_I have to lick the sidewalk and curse myself now._

* * *

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? _REVIEWS_are appreciated. I know it was short, and it sucked. But I have bee working with henrie locker on "Movies are real life." If you read the chapter that says "Life is a b*tch with the help of ABE", ABE is me... (It's AEB, henrie.)**

**QUESTION TIME! Well no, not really...**

**Okay, I'm ready for the pain. Give me a list of why I'm a terrible author.**

* * *

**3rd My Luke Castellan Poem**

**Roses Are Red  
Violets Are Blue  
Why Can't I  
****Get Over You?**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm so glad you guys stuck around for this long. :)**

**Reviewer Poem**

**Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
He is mine  
Not for you  
If by chance  
you take my place  
I'll take my fist  
And smash your face**

**Thank you, ChiVall! And this one, I got on PM.**

**Roses Are Red  
****Violets Are Blue  
****A.E.B.  
What else is new?**

**Thank you, Flames of glory!**

**4th My Luke Castellan Poem**

**Roses Are Red  
****Violets Are Blue  
****I Thought I Knew Love  
****And Then I Met You**

* * *

**~Percy's POV~**

"Annabeth," I asked, "what are you doing?"

She was crouching on the sidewalk, staring at the ground intently. Licking her lips, she looked up at me.

"Don't you remember?"

"No..." I was confused. _What?_

Annabeth tied her hair quickly and made her face level with the floor.

"Annabeth! Get up!"

"You seriously don't remember?" She got up.

"I. Don't. Re-mem-ber."

"Take back to the time you saved me."

I focused on that.

"Wow, you are a Seaweed Brain. While you do that, I'll fulfill what I'm suppose to do."

Without hesitation, she bent down and licked the sidewalk.

"Bloody hell, Annabeth! My God!"

She cursed, more to herself then to me.

"Please tell me why your doing this." I covered my eyes.

She started to explain.

* * *

_"Okay, you were 75% percent sure that we'd fall in love. What happened to the other 25%?"_

_"I'm 25% sure that you'll at least like me."_

_"What's your list?"_

_"I'm loyal to all my loved ones. I can try to make someone happy even through the rain. I am very easy to love."_

_"I find that highly doubtful."_

_"Fine, what's your percent and criteria?"_

_"Oh look at that! You know big boy words!" I joked._

_He blushed scarlet. "Um... Can you get on with it?"_

_"I am 85% sure I won't love you. The other 15% is a sure, why not._

_"My reasons? I'm not modest, I love to correct people in everything, I'm a very rough fighter and I make sure I win no matter what. Practically, my fatal flaw is hubris."_

_"What's hubris?"_

_"Pride. I think I can do better than everyone."_

_"You certainly bested me. Now, why would I fall in live with you?"_

_"There's no reason for you to. If you start liking me, that's what your suppose to figure out."_

_He sighed. "Alright then... What would you do if we started dating?"_

_"I would lick the sidewalk and curse myself."_

* * *

"Ring a bell?"

"But we aren't dating..."

"And I was 85% sure I wouldn't start liking you."

I was taken aback.

"You like me? You. Like. Me?"

She rolled her eyes and hugged me again. I didn't understand. What the hell...?

"Oh, Perseus..." Her head rested on my shoulder. "Like would be an understatement."

Her lips brushed against mine, but she didn't kiss me. I wanted to kiss her... But I don't understand.

"Good night. See you tomorrow," she said and left me to think.

_WHAT._

* * *

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible. REVIEWS are appreciated. This was only a filler chapter.**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**What's your fatal flaw?**

**My Answer:**

**As a daughter of Hades/Pluto, it's suppose to be holding grudges. That's not my flaw. It's _quitting to easily. _**

* * *

**5th My Luke Castellan Poem**

**I Thought I Was Loved  
By You I Supposed  
Instead I Found Out  
It Was Me You Disposed**

* * *

**BYE!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Reviewer Poem From: ChiVall**

**Roses are red  
Violets are blue'  
That's what the say,  
But it just isn't true,  
Because roses are red,  
And apples are too,  
But violets are violet,  
Violets aren't blue.  
An orange is orange,  
But greenland's not green,  
And a pinky's not pink,  
So what does it mean?  
To call something blue  
when it's not, we defile it,  
But ah, what the heck:  
It's hard to rhyme violet!**

**Reviewer Poem From: 15 **

**Roses are red,**  
**Violets are blue,**  
**Its called Catching Fire,**  
**Not the Hunger Games 2**

**Thank you both****! And they don't have to be about Percy Jackson. They can be random things. They don't have to be Roses Are Red poems. Just do whatever you want. Send in a Luke Castellan poem (I won't share those if you don't want me to.) if you feel like it. You all are amazing-sauce!**

**6th My Luke Castellan**

**Roses Are Red  
Violets Are Blue  
I Haven't Been Feeling  
Lonely Without You**

**OH MY GOD. Guess what? I have been thinking of new fanfics I could do! But I didn't know which one to start with... SO, I combine them all. And no, that does not mean I created it all into one fanfic. It's going to be a series!**

**Te series will be called _Little Tales, Inspired. _Please tell me if it's allowed. I've checked the rules and guidelines, and the terms and they didn't mention it. If it's not allowed, I'll just make one big clump of a story. So, yay!**

* * *

**~Percy's POV~**

"I don't understand," I said to Nico, but he didn't pay attention.

He was to busy trying to learn the piano. Why the piano? I don't know. Though he'd been playing for a rough hour, filling the house with a terrible sound. Nico did learn one song, but it was in Italian. He had a surprisingly good singing voice.

"Don't understand what, Jackson?" he asked, drumming his fingers against the keys.

"Girls, I don't understand girls. Why do the have to be so complicated, confusing, and..._weird_?"

**(Don't be offended, I'm a girl, too.) **Nico sighed and stopped playing, what was left of the beautiful music fading.

"They aren't 'complicated, confusing, and weird'. Your just confused."

"Then you explain to me! Why is Annabeth like this?"

"Obviously, she has a fanciful connection with you and wants to express it openly," he said, his voice like a lost breeze.

"What?" I asked, more confused than I was in the beginning.

"God, she likes you! Get a clue, you half-witted noob."

"Please stop using big words, your confusing me."

"Is it wrong to have an extensive vocabulary?"

"If the person doesn't understand, yes!" I stood up abruptly and left the room. Poets got to have vocabulary, right? Ugh, I don't care.

I drifted off to bed, the sound of Nico playing the piano back in my ears and the thought of Annabeth on my mind. Jason would call me girl crazy, but he was dating Piper now. Leo would pay me on the back, and Frank would do the same. Both of them didn't have the guts to ask out their girls. Leo had been liking this Calypso girl for a while. I think I've known her at Middle School. And Frank and Hazel... Their my friends, they have to get together. Piper already made a name for them: Frazel. And I'm 'shipping' it alrea

* * *

I saw Annabeth by her locker today, touching her temples. A note was clutched in her hand. What was wrong? I snuck behind her and gave her a hug.

"Morning," I murmured against her hair.

She sighed, "Morning, Seaweed Brain."

I pulled away from the hug and asked about the note. She handed it over to me.

It read:

Roses Are Red

Violets Are Blue

Your Friends Wonder Who I Am

I'll Meet You Here At Two

Two? Everyone would be at their clubs by then.

"He sent me five others last night on my phone," she whispered, "Anonymous number. My friends don't know it either."

"Is it wrong if I come with you?" My question surprised me.

"I guess not. I could really use a hand, Percy."

"No problem. Hey, can I see the other poems?"

"Yeah." Annabeth handed me her phone. Flip-phone, dang it. How do we use these things?

She gave an exasperated sigh and took it from my hand. When I got it back, I saw the messages. More poems, but they weren't Roses Are Red.

The first one:

I am so sorry

For what I have done

And I miss you, Annabeth

Second:

I see you didn't respond

That fills me with dread

Forgive me, Anna

Haiku freak, huh? Third:

I'm back to say hi

And that I like you

A lot, I like you, a lot

God, this guy is getting on my nerves... I didn't dare read the other texts. Instead, I put her phone back in her hands, holding them before letting go.

"So?" she asked.

"So what?"

"What do you think?"

"I think that this guy is a corny, humorless jerk that left you. And your not worth leaving."

She blushed scarlet, and stopped immediately, putting the phone in her locker.

"Percy..."

"I can't help it. Your beautiful, smart, perfect."

Annabeth leaned next to me war and said, "And I think your buttering me up." She leaned back from me, taking my hands again. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing," I answered truthfully. "I'm just being honest."

The bell rang.

"Ugh," I complained. "I have to go to Language in a few minutes. Mrs. Heart is to annoying and perky..." An idea popped into my head. "Can I get a kiss for good luck?"

"No..." she said, smiling.

"Come on..." I pout.

"Fine." Annabeth kissed her hand and slaps me. It wasn't rough, it was playful.

"I'm serious, Anna." I looked at me, a smile playing on my eyes, rather than my lips.

Her eyes sparkled as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I fit my lips to hers.

"See you later," I said and smiled.

"Bye."

She let go of me, and I joined the crowd of drifting people.

* * *

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated. I did this on my phone, so things that should be in italics, weren't. The buttons here are a little broken.**

**CONFESSION TIME!**

**Yup, not questions today. Don't worry, this is a once in a story thing now. So, most of you know I'm weird. Here, you can tell me anything. How many crushes or boyfriends/girlfriends you've had, whether or not you are the last cookie in the jar, or you can tell me something funny and/or embarrassing. I will do all three of those. PM me if your too shy, it's alright, we've been there. **

**1) How Many Crushes I've Had. (I'm too weird to have a boyfriend. And my parents won't let me anyway.)**

**I've had 4. And they all broke my heart. **

**2) Did I Eat The Last Cookie In The Jar? No. We don't have a cookie jar...**

**3) Oh, God. So, on my birthday, one of my friends have me a teddy bear. My family go chicken. (Yay!) My cousin dared me to go outside and do something. I grabbed my bear and a chicken leg, checked if there was anyone outside (I thought no one was there), and did a Tarzan impression. AND THERE WAS A FREAKING LADY WATCHING ME. I regret posting that, but... So yeah, that's my life.**

**If you want more info about any of that, find the code in my profile and review it. It's in italics and its the first thing you'll see. Tell me something embarrassing about you life and I'll see you next chapter. BYE!**

**7th My Luke Castellan**

**Roses Are Dead**

**Violets Aren't Blue**

**When You Avoided Me**

**I Regretted Liking You**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello, my... What should I call you? I'll just stick with wonderful readers. Hell, my wonderful readers. ^_^ I'm back on my computer, so these things should come out right. I have quite a lot of poems for you guys... And to the people who sent me their confessions, I am so sorry. **

**PM Poem From: Flames of glory**

**Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
Percebeth forever  
You know its true.  
Just FYI  
Perachel. Will sink  
But percebeth though,  
Is The best ship, I think.  
If u don't ship them,  
I know what to do,  
If hate them u will,  
To Tatarus for you!**

**PM Poem From: Mrs. LeoValdez15 and Flames of glory**

**Rachel's hair is red  
Talia's eyes are blue  
Annabeth's in tartarus,  
Percy is too  
Everyone is terrified  
Characters old and new  
But they will be saved  
By the Argo2 crew**

**Luke Poems From: hermes child of awesomeness**

**Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
I loved you  
Until you blew**

**Everything was gone when you left  
I wanted to kill myself that day  
Now your back and it's like you always left  
But you stayed anyway**

**Thank you! And remember send me poems (if you want). **

**REMINDER: If you want to see a little of my work, go to henrie locker's Movies are real life. It's a good story. Keep it up! **

_**Little Tales,**** Inspired. **_**You guys didn't tell me if you wanted to hear about it, but I want to tell you anyway. **

**There are going to be three stories.**

**1) Through A Recorder  
2) The Beauty Within  
3) Searching For Him**

**I know, sucky names. I'll work on it. Also, I'll post their summaries on the next three chapter.**

* * *

**~Percy's POV~**

Time passed slowly as I waited for the clock to strike two. It wasn't even lunch; that means I have to wait _3 __freaking hours_ until I see who's messing with my girl. Wait - was she my girlfriend?

Annabeth took my hand. We were in Science together, but that was the only class we had with each other.

"Jackson!" Mr. Suns boomed. He was strict, stricter than my Middle School science teacher, Mrs. Ells. Mr. Suns strode over to me, the other students watching his glare. My head was slumped down on my desk. I sat up quickly and Annabeth let go. "Jackson, you are handling chemicals. _Act like it_."

"Yes, Sir," I mumbled and sat straighter. His frown didn't leave his face.

"Stop daydreaming."

"Yes, Sir," I repeated. The teacher started back to the front, but the stares kept on me.

"_Listen_," he practically yelled, and everyone paid attention.

* * *

Now, two hours left. Come on, clock...

"Percy," Annabeth muttered, nudging me as we grabbed our trays, "are you okay?"

I looked over at her, capturing her beautiful gray eyes, seeing her blonde hair, which was pulled up into a ponytail.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about you."

"Your face is red, and your sweating. Thinking about _me _would not make you like that. Seriously, what's wrong?"

"I just want to know who's been texting you, and sending you those poems."

"Are you actually _jealous_?"

"Pft, no..."

"Your ears are turning red, you liar."

"Okay, I'm jealous..."

We sat down next to our friends, who had their own mini-conversations.

She whispered, "We haven't been together for long, and your jealous."

I started to think. And then I spoke: "We're together?"

"Oh, um... I assumed we were..."

"Then we are."

By now our friends were watching. Thalia and Leo were grinning, Piper and Jason were blushing like crazy, and Frank and Hazel looked confused.

"What's going on with you two?" Piper asked.

I intertwined my fingers with Annabeth's and held up our hands. She smiled, and I did too.

"Percabeth!" Thalia, Piper, and Hazel squealed. Thalia can squeal? _And we have a ship name? _I've learned too much from my cousin's girlfriend.

"I've been waiting for this!" Piper took out her phone and took a picture of us. "And going to Pic College now..."

Annabeth put our hands down. The group was chatting and eating with excitement.

'Hey, Percy?" Piper asked, her phone up from her lap. "Mind kissing Annabeth on the cheek for me?"

"Nope."

I leaned toward her and gave her a quick peck. Not on the cheek, but on her lips. She blushed scarlet. Piper had taken the picture.

"Oh, you guys are _perfect _together," Hazel stated, taking a bite from the salad she and Frank were sharing. They must've had a Frazel frenzy this morning.

"Says you," Annabeth said, rolling her eyes. "You and Frank, magnificent. Piper, what's their name?"

"Frazel," I answered. Everyone turned to look at me.

"What? Jason's always with Piper when I'm around. Might as well learn something from her..."

Piper blushed and poked her burger. Wait - she's a vegetarian...

"Where's you get that?" Annabeth asked. "There aren't any tofu burgers here..."

"Leo made it," Jason said.

Leo smiled proudly. "I'm really good at cooking."

We all laughed. Two more hours left...

* * *

Time did not pass so quick. Dance class, and I was moved from one class to another. They said I was a bother because I kept cracking jokes and stepping on people. Now, I'm in Annabeth's. Normally, I would be jumping up and down. But the teacher was picking orally today.

"Percy Jackson and..."

* * *

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated. NO FLAMES.**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Any nicknames?**

**My Answer:**

**Goat Girl and Allie. That says a lot...**

* * *

**Today's My Luke Castellan Poem**

**Roses Are Red  
Violets Are Blue  
Your Coming Back To Me  
What Should I Do?**

* * *

**My Goat says...**

**"My Head's On A Pillow  
And I'm Counting Sheep  
I'll Talk To You Tomorrow  
Cause I Need To Sleep"**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey, guys! My cousin, YourBestFriend^_^, wrote THE BEST My Luke Castellan poem ever. She has a Luke Castellan too. **

**Roses are red  
****Violets are blue  
****Now that I think about it  
****Life's better without you  
****You started ignoring me  
****You hurt me badly  
****Walked past without a glance  
****So I walked away sadly  
****You seemed so happy  
****That I wasn't in your life  
****But I felt pain  
****Like a stab in a knife  
****Then I thought  
****What was I thinking  
****With all this pain  
****I noticed I was sinking  
****I don't need you  
****Like you don't need me  
****You gave me pain  
****But you just didn't see  
****So when you realize  
****All the things you've done  
****Just know  
****I'll already be gone  
****I won't forget that pain  
****That broken-hearted feeling  
****Where all you really felt  
****Was your life slowly peeling**

** THE BEST POEM EVER. **

**Don't be afraid to send some poems in, people. PM, review, whatever. I also got two more from hermes child awesomeness.**

**Rick oh rick  
What did you do  
To make us love you  
Was it the stories  
Or the people  
Well we do  
So give us what we need from you  
Blood of Olympus  
Please oh please rick  
We need you**

**Everything is awesome**  
**When you work as a team**  
**The seven are here**  
**Stay away Potter**  
**You can't beat us**  
**Hecate is a minor goddess**  
**You are her child**  
**We are awesome**  
**Now deal with it fool**

**Thank you! ^_^ And I wanted to share this review because it is honestly the sweetest one yet:**

**henrie locker  
**

**I will be honest about your story and stop being nice just because I like you. **  
**You are a great author and you stories are great. They are written with love and passion and you can feel in your lines. Please do not sto writing just because your story isn't getting the attention it deserves.**

**OH, AND: After this FanFic, I will not be writing Little Tales. I have to work on a Divergent fic. It's okay, I'll be back. But if you want to read it, it's called, "Allison, an Erudite-born Dauntless." **

* * *

**~Percy's POV~**

"Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase," Ms. Terpsichore says and comes over to me. "I know of your social status."

I blushed as she left. Annabeth comes to my side and holds my hand. Ms. Terpsichore continues to spout out names.

"Tomorrow," she continues, "a student from Mr. Suns homeroom class will replace Bellane Moore. Ms. Moore, we do not appreciate such fowl language for this wonderful class."

"Who's replacing her?" Leo asked. He stood next to an irritated Thalia.

"Someone named Luke Castellan."

I tensed. Luke Castellan was my idol, and I was going to see him for the first time. Annabeth's hand got sweaty in mine. What was wrong? I squeezed her hand and she looked up at me, a strange look in her eyes.

"Alright class, there will be a slow song somewhere in the middle of the dance.I admit, it is quite odd. We will be working on it today and tomorrow, leaving three more days to work on the minor dances."

She and a new teacher, Mr. Leta, got into the dance position and the class followed. This is going to be a long day...

* * *

2:00! The dance class busted out the door, dragging Annabeth and I with them. Her phone beeped.

"Read it for me," she said, handing me the phone again. I looked:

_ok. this isn't A poem. meet me neAr the cafeteriA. don't bring Anyone.  
~you'll know_

"Is it bad?" Annabeth asked, looking at me with concern.

I must've scowled because she took my arm.

"Yeah, it's bad. I can't come."

"Maybe I can bend the word structure."

She took the phone and focused.

"This person has bad grammar," she said bitterly. "And why are all the a's in capital? And you can still come."

"What?"

"It says don't bring _Anyone_, the capital A indicating that _Anyone _is a person. And I don't care what this guy says."

"Alright then."

We didn't walk hand-in-hand. Separately, yes. But I don't know why. We approached the cafeteria, which was surprisingly empty.

"I told you not to bring anyone," came a hoarse voice. Annabeth tensed, but stood straight.

"You said _Anyone_, capital A. This is Percy Jackson, not Anyone."

A sandy-blonde haired boy stepped forward, his crystal blue eyes sparkling.

"Your still as smart as I remember," he says, stepping closer.

"Luke Castellan, I swear, if you come near me, I will break your arm."

This was Luke Castellan? He's not my idol anymore if he's trying to steal my girlfriend.

"Aww, come on, Annabeth. And tell me, what is Percy to you?" He whispered something in her ear, but I couldn't hear. Then, he smiled cruelly.

"He's..."

She looks up and me and mouths, _I'm sorry, Percy.__  
_

"He's just my friend..."

I looked at her, stunned. What did Luke say? Why didn't I say anything?

"Luke," I said finally, "what do you want with her?"

If Annabeth says were friends, I have to go along. This is important; I could feel it.

"Oh, Jackson. This wasn't your business anyway. Question is, why are you with her?"

"That's none of your business either," I spat.

He looked amused.

"Well, since you two are _friends_, I guess you wouldn't mind if I dated Anna?"

"Don't call me Anna!" she shouted. "And theirs no way in the world I will _ever _date you. Not after three years."

They certainly knew each other. But she wouldn't date him, if she's dating me. This guy was a psychopath, threatening her.

"Annabeth, one date and I'll leave you and Jackson alone. Forever."

"No!" she shoots.

"Then I'll continue on what I'm doing." Luke smiles again. "Bye, Anna."

He's going to do something. Something big.

* * *

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated.**

**So, I'm going to start on my Divergent fic now.**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Do you guys have any questions about the story? PM or review (reviewing is preferred) me.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I posted my Divergent fic! Yay! But it's called "Intelligence and Bravery" now. No one sent poems, so here's your My Luke Castellan thing. Not a poem, more like background.  
**

**I remember the Autumn day when met.  
****But I hated you. You were too smart.  
The math teacher made me tutor you.  
Then I started to soften under your gaze.  
This went on for a few months, but I made a mistake.  
The Note.  
You avoided me, and I felt bad.  
At the last day of school, June 4, you finally apologized.  
I listened to you.  
But I didn't accept.  
You were staying with me for the next seven year of my life.  
Your crawling back to me.  
I admit, that's what I wanted.  
But know, your not worth my time.  
You were a liar,  
immature,  
not trustworthy.  
I know you won't be here to read this,  
but if you are,  
don't come back to me.  
Ever.  
**

**I just basically told you the origin of this story. So, if you want, you can review or PM your life problem. Or you can make your version of that -^. I won't share them. I swear on the River Styx. I just want to know if anyone out there is facing what I am.**

**And I will be updating every other day.**

* * *

**~Percy's POV~**

Luke had left the room and Annabeth crumbled in my arms.

"Woah, Wise Girl, are you okay?" I asked, genuinely concerned.

"No, that was Luke freaking Castellan."

"Mind telling me the story?"

She nodded and pulled out two seats. She explained how they met along with Thalia, how they lived life together, about a note in 5th grade, and everything leading up to right now. She seemed frustrated telling the story, as if she wanted to release every detail but didn't now how to tell me. The bell rang and she was done.

Breathlessly, she said, "I have to go home. But you can't drive me. My parents will be mad if they knew we were dating."

"Alright, then..." I pulled her into a quick kiss. "I want to talk to you later. Can I have your number?"

"Yeah..."

She pulled out a binder and wrote it down quickly, handing it to me.

"And I'll know if it was you," she said and left me.

* * *

I was driving Nico home with a smile.

"Why are you smiling, lunatic?" he asked me.

"I've got a girlfriend."

"_We've only been at school for 3 freaking days and you have a girlfriend?_" he exclaims,

"Yeah."

"You are a lunatic. Maybe you forced her or something."

"I didn't. By the way, why do you play the piano now?"

"Because I want to."

"The truth, Death Breath."

I parked the car.

"Okay, it was to impress a girl. 'Kay?"

"Thalia was here?"

"No, not Thalia."

"No more Thalico?"

"Stop hanging out with Piper! Your acting like a girl!"

"My friends ship Jasper, Percabeth, and Frazel."

"What the hell does 'ship' mean?!"

"Someday, you'll learn..."

* * *

Later that night, I called Annabeth. She didn't answer, so I didn't call again. Maybe something is happening and I'll just annoy her. So, I waited and waited for her call. It wasn't until 8:00 when she called.

_"Hey, Seaweed Brain."_

"Hey, Wise Girl."

_"What do you want to talk about?"_

"Luke Castellan."

_"Oh, um..."_

"What did he tell you when he whispered in your ear?"

_"I can't tell you. Luke's got spies for everything. If you or anyone else knows, someone will get hurt."_

I couldn't say I understood when I didn't.

"Well, that sucks..."

_"Um, yeah. Can we change the topic. I feel uncomfortable."_

"Oh, okay. What do _you _want to talk about?"

From then on, we started to talk. About our relationship, trust, honesty, loyalty. I loved Annabeth, and I'm not letting her go.

* * *

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated. Sorry for the short chapter...**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Uh... What's your favorite color?**

**My Answer:**

**Black, blue, red, green. That's it...**


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm sorry for the short chapters, guys...**

**BUT WHAT HAPPENED TO THE REVIEWS?! I'm sorry about that too, but, c'mon. _Please review! 2 reviews, can you do that for me? _**

**My Stories Are Short,  
Not Long.  
Why Aren't You Reviewing?  
Have I Done Something Wrong?**

**OH, AND: Guys, I need help writing this story. If you guys are interested in helping, PM or review me. I'm losing interest in this story... So I might delete t or give it up. Thank you!**

* * *

**~Annabeth's POV~**

Luke's a psychopath. He threatened me.

_"If you tell me you two are together, we'll see how long you last. And if you tell anyone, lowercase a, you're going to see how far you'll last." _

As I walked to school, I was shaking. Percy's going to be there for me, he is. I know he is. I want to bump into him, to crumble in his arms. But that would show weakness. Hell, I've already showed weakness for not telling Percy. But I don't want to die. If that's what he means.

"Oh, Annabeth!"

That's not Percy. It was... It was...

"Luke, don't put a hand on me," I threatened and spin around to face him. He's wearing a grim smile.

"I just wanted to say hi..." He slipped his hand around my wrist, but I yanked it free.

"Get away from me. I don't like you anymore, and your acting crazy."

"It's not like your going to report me."

"Oh, thanks for the idea." I run ahead a few yards before turning back and yelling, "Next time, shut your mouth."

Mr. B won't care if I told him about Luke. Neither would the teachers. But I wanted Luke to know I would report him. I will fight him. I will stand up for myself.

* * *

As I reached my locker, two strong arms wrapped around my waist. I yelped as he spun me around.

"Morning again," Percy said.

"Good morning." I kissed him on the cheek, and he kisses my forehead, my nose, and then my lips. I could hear quiet squeals and picture snaps. Piper's here. I peek over Percy's shoulder, wrapping my arms around his waist. He doesn't remove himself from me.

"Hey, Piper." I smiled.

"Hey, Annabeth," Piper squeals. Thalia is next to her with Piper's phone, probably on Pic Collage. There's a beep on my phone, and Percy finally let's go. I look at the picture. It's me and Percy with the word _Percabeth _on it.

I text Piper: _Thanks, but I don't need it. _

Percy watches as I do what I'm doing.

"Let's go?" he whispers in my ear.

"Yeah," I tell him and we walk to the cafeteria, where we wait for the bell to ring.

* * *

Lunch, what I've been waiting for. I didn't eat breakfast, and I just wanted to eat. Percy was still putting his books in his locker, so I had to go alone. Leo is the only one at the table.

"Hey, Leo," I chirped.

"Hey, Anna. I got the Percabeth picture..." He holds up his phone. His 235th picture is the one Piper sent me this morning.

"Whatever. So, how are things with Calypso?"

"Bad. She won't talk to me anymore because I blew up her dining table..."

"_You what?_"

"Calypso made a small table in Wood-Shop. I kind of blew it up."

"How?"

"Long story..."

"Okay then... Where's Jason and Piper?"

He looked at his watch. "Three... Two..."

"Hey, guys," Hazel said and plopped down.

"Dang it! That tracker didn't work!"

"Wait, tracker?" Hazel asked.

"Yes. I put your phone numbers in this fake watch my dad gave me and it finds you."

"Leo," I said, "you are an official stalker."

Throughout lunch, everyone found their way to the table. Leo explained how his watched worked. But everyone was confused. But I wasn't. I asked questions on how it functioned, and everyone grew into their own little conversations. Here, I felt normal.

* * *

Dance Class.

Ms. Terpsichore us putting us in new partners today. When Luke walked in, I was scared that he was going to be my new partner. The teacher must've seen my fright, because she paired him with Thalia. Poor Thalia... Percy had gotten with Drew Tananka, and I pity him to. I was paired with a decent person: Will Solstice.

"So," he said with a smile, "are you ready?"

* * *

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated. **

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Will you help me write this story? PM or review me, please.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay, I'm stopping the poems. I might quit this story, and I'm serious. Please help me write it! I AM A BAD WRITER! :'( And I'm ending this soon.**

* * *

**~Annabeth's POV~**

(Magic Time Skip to The Dance)

Helen allowed me to go outside tonight. I was going to Piper's house, along with Thalia, Hazel, and Calypso. I didn't know Hazel and Calypso well, but friends are friends, right? Thalia's car was waiting in the front yard. Calypso was the only one missing. Thalia had saved the shotgun seat for me.

"Why'd you dress up?" Piper asked.

"Because I don't want to be in a car naked," I answered.

"You know what I mean."

I shrugged. "I had nothing else to do. Besides, Piper, I don't want your mom to put me in some fluffy pink dress."

Thalia started to drive. She knew where Calypso lived? Oh well... Piper and Hazel continued to talk in the back seat. I pulled out my phone, turned down the light, and decided to text Percy. I don't want to talk about dresses...

_To: Seaweed Brain  
__Hey, Percy.__  
_

It was only a matter of minutes before he texted back.

_To: Wise Girl  
__Hey, Annabeth. Wyd?_

_To: Seaweed Brain  
Not doing much. I'm going to Piper's._

To: Wise Girl  
I'm at Leo's. It's boring.

To: Seaweed Brain:  
Don't worry. You'll survive. :)

To: Wise Girl  
Okay then. If you say so... :*

"Calypso's here!" I heard Piper say. The car door opens and slams shut. There's more chatter.

_To: Seaweed Brain  
__I have to go, Calypso's here._

To: Wise Girl  
Okay. Love you.

To: Seaweed Brain  
I love you, too. Bye.

He doesn't answer back, but that's okay. We're halfway to Piper's house. When we reach it, I'm silent. Piper's mom waited at the door, hands clasped.

"Hello, girls," she greets us, arms open.

"Hello, Mrs. McLean," Calypso said and they hug. Hazel comes next. Thalia just shakes her hand. I give her an awkward hug. She's warm... Piper comes next, giving her mom a quick kiss on the cheek.

We enter the house - I mean mansion - and sit down on the couches.

"Annabeth, I noticed you've dressed," Mrs. McLean commented.

"Yes, ma'am. I just came so I could go with my friends."

"Oh, how about your boyfriend?" she asked. I blushed scarlet.

"You know about that?"

"Yes, of course. By the way, I ship Percabeth."

I give a playful glare to Piper, but she takes it the wrong way.

"I'm here for the same reason as Annabeth," Thalia said, and I'm thankful.

"You don't have to wear dresses. At least wear something presentable."

"I do look presentable," Thalia said.

"Thalia, your wearing chain-mail."

She looks down at her clothes.

"Fine, but I won't enjoy it..." We stand and head up to Piper's room. This is gonna be a long day.

* * *

About an hour later, everyone was finished. And might I say, thank god that it is. Piper went simple, with her snowboarding jacket and brown jeans. She wore a red t-shirt that said, "Live Love Laugh." Hazel had a simple purple t-shirt and denim shorts. Calypso? She was the only one who appreciated a dress, striped red and white, and wore blue jeans. Very American. Then there was Thalia, who insisted on everything black but ended up wearing silver. She wore a hippie- knee length shirt and silver skinny jeans. She looked contented. Now, there's me.

I'm wearing a mixture of blue and gray. Simple blue shirt and gray pants. But that didn't seem to content them. The four stuck bracelets all over my wrists.

"Oh, girls, you all look _amazing_." Mrs. McLean claps. "Now go to that little dance of yours."

We all run through the door, thanking her for the help. Thalia practically jumps into her car and starts the engine. And we all follow her, buckling our seat-belts. I pull out my phone and text Percy.

_To Seaweed Brain:  
We're coming._

* * *

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated flames and all. Again, still looking for help. PM or review me!**

**QUESTION TIME!  
Um... Favorite form of gadget?**

**My Answer:  
You can take away my phone, you can take away my iPad. Just don't take my computer!**


	23. Chapter 23

**~Annabeth's POV~**

When we arrive, the gym is packed. My friends have dispersed, searching for new people to interact with. And here I am, like an idiot, standing at the entrance. I could feel my phone beep in my back pocket. A text message read: _Meet me at the front of the school. _It's Luke, I know it is. But if I meet him, maybe I could give him a few punches to the face. Wait - where's Percy? I wander around the room, but I don't see him.

"Hey, Jason!" I call and run up to my fellow blonde. "Where's Percy?"

"Bathroom. He was looking for you, you know."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. But if you see him, tell him to meet me at the front of the school."

"Why?"

"Just do it, Sparky!" And I ran out the door, zooming to my destination. If Castellan touches me, I will give him a stern beating.

* * *

"Hello, Annabeth. Smart of you to come." I see Luke wearing his school clothes. He didn't change...

"What do you want?" I spat.

"Isn't it obvious? I want you. Here, with me, away from the crowd."

"I'd rather die than be with you. You are so many things, Castellan, and I could name them all?"

"Then what am I? I was the love your life, your crush, your best friend."

"_Was_. That was the past. Your immature. It's been three years, why do you decide to talk to me now? Your untrustworthy, your a liar. Your a _coward_."

He chuckles. "Oh, Annabeth. If the past is past, why do you care so much?"

"I don't care, coward!"

"I am not a coward!" He pushes me against the wall.

"Oh, what are you going to do? _Hurt me? _There's a word for someone that hurts women, and it's called _coward_," I hissed and pushed him over.

"I might," I heard him say.

"No, your not," said another voice.

"Percy!" I yelled and run after him, but Luke pulled my wrist and I fall to the ground. He holds me back, and Percy has an angry expression.

"You are not going to hurt _my _Annabeth, not now, not ever," Percy announces. I feel weak, being protected. I wish I stood up for myself. I could've fought him. But no. I'm a stereo-typical, weak, blonde _girl_. I should've been my own hero.

* * *

Percy and Luke are bickering, and I could tell a fight is going to happen. But Luke's dumb jock team pulled me away.

"Let me go!" I said.

"Sorry, Chase," one replies. "These are orders from the captain." He wears an eye-patch and his team jacket. The mascot, a field snake, is printed on it.

"Well, your captain is stupid. He shouldn't have done this."

The team shrugs. Suddenly, I'm wishing for a warm embrace. For a friend. Piper, Jason, Thalia, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Calypso, _Percy_. Anyone.

I have an idea.

* * *

**This part was written by my wonderful friend, Wolves in winter (henrie locker). I won't make any changes.**

When I saw one of Luke's friends drag my love away I cracked. My vision tunneled and Luke turned from an adversary into a very vulnerable opponent. Then my instincts kicked in. While he was speaking I stepped forward and slapped his face with both of my hands wich must have made thinking very hard. Then I grabbed his collar and through him over my hip. Before he could move I let my fist crash down onto his ribcage, knocking the air out of if chest and cracking one or two ribs.

Then I moved behind him and wrapped my arm around his throat. Then I flex my muscle hard enough to cut of the vital arteries that supplied his brain with oxygen sending his brain into a panic. It shut of with in three seconds and Luke was out cold. Then I got up and stepped forward towards Luke´s other friends. I must have "accidentally" stepped on Luke's leg because I heard I loud crack and when I looked down his leg was under my foot. Damn...it looked kind of broken to me. That would take a while to heal. How unfortunate. Then I looked at Luke's other friends who were staring at me openmouthed. Finlay Frank and Jason appeared at my sides. The two stepped into action at ones and launched themselves at Luke's team mates. The following carnage gave me the chance to do what this was all about. I started moving towards the guy holding Annabeth when I saw the blonds eyes turn cold.

The pulled her heel up and crashed in the place were it hurts us boys a lot and her aim was true. The jock let go of Annabeth who turned around and swung her elbow into the jerks face. I heard a very welcome and pleasant crack and blood started running from the guys face. My beautiful girlfriend spun around and rammed her knee into his stomach. He bubbled forward even more. Then Wise Girl´s elbow struck the jock in the back of the neck. Annabeth´s captor went limp at ones and sank to the ground. Then Annabeth ran towards me and threw her arms around me. "I love you Percy." I wrapped my arms around my shaking girlfriend. Then I looked back. My other friends had joined the fight and the rest of our class mates had formed a large circle around us and cheering us on.

Hazel was out cold and had a bleeding nose. Leo was getting the crap beaten out of himself. But suddenly the guy´s pants started smoking and he released Leo and ran away screaming. Piper to my surprise looked furious and was straddling one very large guy and was working on his face with two bottles of pepper spray. Thalia was locked in a old school boxing match and Calypso had one smaller guy in a merciless strangle hold. Jason and Frank were playing the Tanks. They were dishing out blow after blow and just took everything thrown at them.

I was very aware of Annabeth´s body pressed against mine.

"Everyone stop now." I looked around. The principal broke through the ring of students. "Every one of you that can walk comes in my office now. Some one find the frigging teached who is supposed to be here and tell him to call the hospital and someone tell Mr Castellan that he is being kicked of the school as soon as he wakes up. NYPD searched his locker and found drugs and I am also getting sick of hearing complains about sexual harassment from half the girls in the school.

All in all this was the best possible way this dispute could have ended. Even if I and all my friend including Annabeth would be suspended for a few day´s. But that would give us a lot of time to cuddel.

* * *

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated. Okay, I want to say THANK YOU to Wolves in winter. Your awesome, don't doubt yourself. And I wanted to say SORRY to Alextheducky. Don't worry, I'll try to add those in another chapter. I won't forget this time.**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**These were from hermes child awesomeness.**

**1) Would you rather be locked outside in the desert with only your computer or be locked inside a room with no food or water and only your computer?  
2) Would u rather eat pickle and puke flavored snow cones for the rest of your life or read scrappy text fanfiction on twilight for the rest of your life?  
**

**My Answer:**

**1) Locked inside. I could use my computer to call for help.  
2) Twilight. When I was 8 and 9, my uncle would take me and my cousin to watch Twilight. Every year I would fan-girl over it. Don't blame me, I was 8, and I didn't like reading back then. So, I LOVED Twilight and I wanted to learn more about it. I'm pretty sure I designed some kin if t-shirt. But now that I'm older, Twilight is just some dumb crap.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello, everyone. I'm glad the reviews are back up. So, um... That's all I got.**

* * *

**~Annabeth's POV~**

"_What?_" my father exclaims. I was sent home after the fight. But Percy took me home. "Annabeth Taylor Chase! How could you not tell me these things?" He knows about the fight...and my boyfriend.

"Fredrick, honey," Helen said, "it's natural for her to keep secrets."

"But this is serious! And that fight. She could've gotten hurt!" _I did... _"During your suspension, you will not have your phone or your computer. Your not allowed to go outside _at all_. Understand?"

"That seems a bit too extravagant," my step-mom argued. I want to hug and thank her, but I'll do that later. My father is pacing, fingers on his temples. Like me.

"Helen, we'll talk about this later. Annabeth, go up to your room. I'm disappointed in you."

I couldn't bear it anymore. It wasn't my fault.

"Okay, Father." I step close to him, glaring at him. He looks frightened. "I didn't do anything, but simply defend myself. And about Percy? Yeah, so what? I love him, he loves me, and that's all that matters."

"You have no right-"

"Let me stop you there," I continued. "I don't care if you are going to ground me for the rest of my life. Got that? I have a life, I am alive. I can make my own decisions. You. Can't. Control. Me."

"If you can make your own decisions, why don't you just leave?"

"Fine. I'll be out by tomorrow." I storm up the stairs.

"Don't bother coming back!" he yells. No, I'm not coming back. Don't worry.

* * *

I wipe my tears as I pulled out a suitcase. It's late. Helen walked in, her hands holding the door.

"Your really leaving?" she asked.

"Dad wanted me too."

"This is just like when you were seven. Annabeth, don't leave. Your father is just... Angry."

"He always is. He doesn't trust me."

"He loves you. Your going to leave just because of your father's faults?"

"Yes." I shove a few clothes into the suitcase, placing my computer and phone in the side. A water canteen is strapped to the handle.

Helen sighed. "Well, if your sure about this, do you mind telling me your new address? I won't tell Fredrick."

I look up. "Okay... Swear on the River Styx?" I asked.

She smiled. "I swear." And placed a hand over her heart. "Even if you won't feel the same, I love you, Annabeth." Helen kissed my forehead and exited the room.

_I love you too._

A few more things to pack later, I zip the bag. Bobby and Matthew poke their heads through the door.

"Your really leaving?" Matthew questions and they come in, closing the door.

"Yup," I answer, but I tried to sound relieved. I don't want to feel sad. The two hug me.

"We don't want you to go, Anna..." Bobby complained.

"Well, I am. Bye, boys."

* * *

**This part was written by 15. Enjoy! No adjustments. This is all natural. **

Percy POV

"What were you thinking?!" Exclaimed Sally, as Percy came home with a note from the principal saying:

" Dear Mrs. Jackson,

Percy is suspended for 5 days due to being part of a riot.

He has broken another students' bones so we will have the police question

him in the following afternoon. If you have any comments or concerns..."

And so it went on. "Sally, you should give him a chance to explain his side of the story first, Right Percy?" Said Paul while giving a pointed look towards Percy.

He suddenly found a sudden interest in the carpet. After Sally gave him a few lectures, she calmly directed him to his room. Percy was glad that his sweet mom  
didn't ground him. Soon after Percy had gotten ready for bed, he sent a quick message to Annabeth.

Seaweed Brain: How'd it go with your parents? After a few minutes she replied back and he couldn't help but smile.

Wise girl: I haven't told them yet. I'm staying at Thalia's for a while until I feel like I want to tell them.

Seaweed Brain: Ooooh. so the wise girl isn't being so wise?

Wise girl: Shut up.

Seaweed brain: Good night.

Wise girl: Wait Perce...

Seaweed Brain: Yea?

Wise Girl: Can we meet up tomorrow? Alone?

When he saw this text he had a mini-heart attack. What would she want to talk about? He decided it was nothing.

Seaweed Brain: Sure. Where?

Wise Girl: Um... how about the park near Thalia's house?

Seaweed Brain: Okay. Annabeth?

Wise Girl: Yea?

Seaweed Brain: I love you.

She took a while to reply back.

Wise Girl: I love you too.

====Time skip====

Annabeth POV

As Annabeth sat at on the swings, she felt terrible. She lied to Percy about not telling her parents. She told him she was staying with Thalia which was partially

true. She thought that a talk would help her get things straight. They are being so unreasonable she thought. "Hey" Percy calmly said as he sat down next to her.

"Hi." She replied. "Why so down? You're never like this." He asked with a concerned look on his face. She didn't reply. He gently touched her cheek with a look of

sympathy. She felt as if she waited any longer her heart would burst of sadness.

"I think we should break up!" She quickly yelled.

"Its just-" She added in.

"What?" He looked as if she had just stabbed him. A look of sadness spread across his face. "We were doing so well-"

"I know. That's why I think it would be good if we just took time apart. I don't want what happened yesterday to happen again."

He quickly hid his face in his hair and she soon realized he was sobbing. Annabeth felt so bad for doing this so she quickly said "I just need to clear my thoughts!

I love you and I am so sorry. We are taking things too fast!" She soon started crying too.

He quickly looked at her and pressed his lips against hers. It was a kiss full of salty tears, but it was the best one they've ever shared.

This isn't the end, she thought. Not the end.

* * *

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated. NO FLAMES. Don't hate. **

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Who here is kind of disappointed that Percabeth is gone?**

**My Answer:**

**Yeah, but I have my plans...**


	25. Chapter 25

**~Annabeth's POV~**

I've been living with the Grace's for a few months. I told Helen my new address,and my Father hasn't questioned about where I am. Piper would occasionally come over, maybe give me some clothes so I don't have to wear Thalia's. Mr. Grace didn't mind me; he knew I was having a rough time. Ever since the break up, Percy hasn't tried to get to me. That hurt me badly, and today hurt even worse.

_Percy moved on_. He's over me and our break-up. Piper and Thalia had tried to get Percy and me back together, but it just wasn't happening. He understood that I can't be in love. And that's that. He simply went on to the next girl.

_"I'm loyal," _he had said. No, no your not, I should have known...

* * *

At school, I him again. Him and Rachel Dare. I wished he would leave. A memory banged in my mind. He is leaving after the school year, and that's so close. It was in less than a week and I hadn't tried to talk to him at all.

This time, I'm trying.

"Hey, Percy," I called, walking up to him and his girlfriend. Rachel Dare used to be a good friend of mine in Primary School. She and I drew buildings together when Thalia wasn't around. "I see you've moved on quickly enough."

"Listen, Annabeth," Percy said, draping an arm over Rachel's shoulders. "You wanted us to break up, and I moved on and away from you."

But I didn't want that.

"You told me you were loyal."

"And I am. To people I care about, that is."

That shot a bullet through my heart. A tear dripped down my cheek and I ran away crying. He didn't come for me he doesn't care about me. So much for trying.

* * *

"He said he doesn't care about you?" Thalia asked. I was lying on her bed, sobbing my eyes out. Why am I sad? He's as stupid as Luke. He moved on, why can't I? I held my head in my hands.

"Not directly. He said he was only loyal to people he cared about. I just want to talk to him, Thal. But I'm being pushed away."

"You shouldn't care about those damn boys. First there was Luke, then there was Percy. Who's next? Seriously, Anna, your only going to get your heart broken so many times."

"Have you experienced this?"

"Once. Only once, but he's gone. That doesn't matter. We're here about Percy."

"Speaking of which," Jason said, popping in like always, "he's coming over."

"No!" I wailed and covered my head with a pillow. "This is just like when Luke came. We're just gonna fight and I'm gonna cry more. And... And... Ugh." I have another hiccup. Thalia handed me my water glass.

"Don't worry your butt off, Anna. Piper's coming." He's smiling.

"Be glad you have a girlfriend, Jason. It won't last long."

His eyes widened and he exited the room.

"Good job. You scared my brother." She sounded proud. "So, it's either you talk to Percy, or Piper can lecture you on the principles of relationships. What're you going to pick?"

"Both of them sound bad."

"Talk to Percy. Okay, let's go." Thalia tugged my arm and we ran down the stairs. Jason is looking out the window expectedly.

"They're here," he announced and all I want to do is hide. The door handle turns and Thal's grip hardens.

And they enter.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here," I reply in a duh voice.

"No one told me that."

"Actually," Thalia butts in, "Jason, Piper, and I told you a billion times, but you don't listen because you don't care about her."

He scoffed. "Of course I care about Anna."

"Don't call me Anna. I don't care how many times you saved me, or said told me you loved me. Whatever you say is a lie." I stormed up to my room and there's nothing left to say.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated. **

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Desired pet?**

**My Answer:**

**I have two dogs, but I want a cat.**

* * *

**Turns out my mascot isn't a goat. And my spirit animal is a cat. So, now, you'll be hearing from a Cat Mascot.**

**"When life gives you lemons, make orange juice and leave the world wondering how you did it."**


	26. Chapter 26

**WARNING: This will be a bad chapter. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

* * *

**~Annabeth's POV~**

Jackson. I hate him. He's pathetic. He's just like Luke. I shouldn't have broken up with him. Wait - He, Thalia, Jason, and Nico are leaving in two days. My father doesn't want me home. Ugh, life is so complicated. I just want to break down and cry. I curled up on my bed, clutching my pillow.

"Anna?" I heard Piper's smooth voice say. "Are you alright?"

I removed the pillow and snapped, "No! My father won't take me back, Thalia and Jason are moving so I won't have anywhere to stay, and the boy I loved doesn't care about me! Does it seem like I'm okay?"

"No." Her voice was firm, but soft. "Listen, if Percy doesn't love you, then he's a jerk. That's that, right? You shouldn't cry over a stupid boy. And your father? He loves you, Anna! Go back to him, and he'll accept you. It's been nine months since you've gone home."

"He won't take me back. Dad and Percy, they don't care where I'll end up. Dad has a family to take care of, and Percy has his girlfriend." I wiped my tears. "No one loves me."

"If they don't love you, their stupid. You know that. But Helen loves you. Your brothers love you. Your _friends _love you. Can't you see that?"

I stayed quiet, crawling back to my bed.

"That's it. I'm getting Percy. He has to talk to you."

"What? NO!" I exclaimed.

And she was out.

* * *

"So," Percy said. Piper had brought him in, and won't let us out. The door was closed, locked, and guarded. "Um..."

"Is that all you have to say to me, Jackson? I guess you really do hate me."

"I don't hate you, Anna."

"I told you not to call me Anna. And you would at least try to be with me if you cared."

"I have a girlfriend."

"And I am banned from my house! You are a terrible human being, Percy."

"I saved your life twice."

"I don't need saving. I need you."

He shook his head. "_You _broke up with _me._ Not the other way around. So, don't blame me for moving on."

"I know deep inside that you still love me, Perseus. Show it. Please..."

He leaned close to my face. I want to kiss him, but he won't. I could smell his wintry breath. He whispered, "So what if I still like you? But you have to learn to move on."

"No, I won't. But why did you have to go? You should've came back for me."

"Let me tell you why." He looked off to the right. "If I hadn't moved on, I'd spend my days moping about why you left me. I thought I'd never love again. And you know what? I don't love Rachel Dare. I'm not happy with her. Just because I haven't stopped loving you."

"Then why don't you break up with her?"

"Even if I don't like her, I don't want either of us to get hurt."

"You hurt me. But you know what? I still love you. I want you back. I _need _you back."

"I loved you too, Annabeth, but past is past. Good-bye. I won't see you anytime soon." I don't stop him as he leaves.

* * *

~Two Days Later~

I took Piper's advice and went home. My mother, father, and brothers were in tears. But when they saw me, they had nothing to do but rush up and give me a hug. I missed them, they missed me. We spent hours talking about what happened in the past six months. And I'm glad to except them again.

* * *

**I'm pretty sure your going to say terrible. Sorry, I'm just too lazy to write any chapters. But this is going to end on the next one. So, yay!**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**What device are you using to read this?**

**My Answer:**

**I'm tying on my computer. My beloved computer.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Last chapter. Thank you for being with me through this terrible story. I can't list everyone that has ever read, reviewed, followed, and/favorited me throughout all my Percy Jackson fanfics because it would take long, but seriously, thank you. I won't be on the PJO side for a while, but I'll be back. You will see my name again. I'm sorry if you hate this chapter, but this is my story and my control. If you don't like it, don't flame.**

* * *

12 Years Later...

"And that is how I met Percy Jackson," Annabeth finished, folding a blanket. Her seven year old daughter, Julian, and her five year old son, Jon, stared at her for a while.

"Do you know what happened to him?" Julian asked. She was always the curious one. Jon was like his dad, sly and fast.

"Actually, yes."

"What happened?"

"Well..." More tears. "Your Aunt Thalia... She told me that there was a plane crash seven years ago. Percy was coming back for me, but he was on that plane. No survivors."

"He's dead?" Jon's lip was quivering.

"No survivors, Jonathan. I'm pretty sure he's gone forever."

"No!" Julian screamed. "He can't be dead! He was the love of your life!"

"Well, now your father is."

"Father abused you."

"That was the past."

"If past was past, why would you tell us this story?" Jon glare at her. He had her stormy grey eyes, Julian had her father's blue. Annabeth didn't answer her youngest child. The door opened and their father stepped in.

"Hey, Annabeth," he said.

"Hey, Luke." She kissed his cheek. He went over to hug his children, who refused.

"C'mon, buddy," Luke chimed. "Give your father a hug."

"No. We know what you did to Mother." Julian held her head up. "Don't touch us." Did she mention that her children were smart?

"Anna, did you tell our children the story?" He faced her.

"Yes. Is that a problem, Mr. Castellan?"

He sighed. "No, not at all. Anyway, good night. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Annabeth Castellan was a teacher. The new school year was starting today. She stacked her papers and fixed the desks. The students were falling in line outside. The bell would ring soon, so she hurried up. The children stepped inside quietly, just how she liked it.

"Good morning, second graders. My name is Mrs. Castellan," she said with a smile.

"Good morning, Mrs. Castellan," they murmured.

"Okay, today, we're just going to get to know each other. Does that sound okay?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Alrighty then. Let's start with the front. So, what's your name?"

A little, red headed boy looked up. "My name is-"

"Sorry! I'm late!" someone else said. Annabeth looked up and gasped. It was a boy, green eyes, jet black hair.

"What's your name, boy?" Annabeth asked. She was scared. Why did he look like-

"Peter Johnson, ma'am. Why do you look so shaken?"

"I'm sorry. You just look like my ex-boyfriend. Take a seat." He looked at her, an eye brow raised.

This boy, Peter Johnson, is seven years old. Seven years ago, Percy Jackson, died. That's it.

_This was his reincarnation._

* * *

**Listen, folks.**

**Annabeth learned how to move on, like Percy did.  
Annabeth learned how to love again, like Percy would want her too.  
Percy died when he wanted to see her again.  
Percy tried not to hurt her, but failed miserably.  
They loved each other, but once one person is gone, life moves on.  
They shared memories throughout the story.**

**_I'm Sorry _I had to do this.  
_I'm Sorry _that I brought you on this journey.  
_I'm Sorry _that I disappointed you.  
**

**What happens here does not affect your life, or your choices.**

**So, don't hate, don't flame. Things happen for a reason. And you chose to read this.**

**For the last time, before I'll temporarily leave this fandom,**

**I want you all to **

**Stay Awesome, Epic, And Brilliant.**

* * *

**"You must make a decision that you are going to move on. It wont happen automatically. You will have to rise up and say, 'I don't care how hard this is, I don't care how disappointed I am, I'm not going to let this get the best of me. I'm moving on with my life."  
― Joel Osteen**

**"Letting go doesn't mean that you don't care about someone anymore. It's just realizing that the only person you really have control over is yourself." **  
**― Deborah Reber**

**"There is no such thing as a "broken family." Family is family, and is not determined by marriage certificates, divorce papers, and adoption documents. Families are made in the heart. The only time family becomes null is when those ties in the heart are cut. If you cut those ties, those people are not your family. If you make those ties, those people are your family. And if you hate those ties, those people will still be your family because whatever you hate will always be with you."  
― C. JoyBell C.**

**"Cry. Forgive. Learn. Move on. Let your tears water the seeds of your future happiness." **  
**― Steve Maraboli**

**I'm telling you to move on.**


	28. WAIT! Read this!

Okay, I lied when I said this was the end. I got a request saying I should write about Percy's reincarnation and Annabeth's daughter. Let me say that I will be glad to. Remember my name, you'll see me back sometime in July. Okay, my people? Send in titles and summaries if you want me to make a sequel.

Oh, I got a review asking what was on the note. This is and exact replica of what I told my Luke Castellan. And this is what Annabeth said to him.

Okay, let's get this over with. In the beginning, I hated you. You were always better than me, and I envy you for that. When the math teacher made me tutor you, over the weeks I'd started to like you. Yes, you read it right. I like you.

That's the note; call me crazy.

And when I say that Percy is dead, Percy is dead. You can't change what already happened the story. And please tell me if you cried; I did.

Last Note To My Luke Castellan:

Listen, I know you won't be here, but if you are, I want you to know that I actually miss you. Hence why I'm writing this note. But I also wanted you to know that your immature. I understand that I am to, but I'm a girl telling you to move on and talk to me for one second. For you to smile at me when we talk again. Because honestly, I don't like the way things are. And if any of you are out there, with a guy or girl wanting to get your attention, GET A CLUE. That's all I've ever wanted, okay? It would help if you just turned around and talked to them.

Goodbye everyone, and wish me good luck in the Divergent fandom! Please read Intelligence and Bravery!


End file.
